The Miraculous Warriors
by kikkie
Summary: HawkMoth has ruined the world with his army of Akuma, cities have turned into pits of misery, the use of magic has become scarce and children are raised to be soldiers or breeding stock. Hope is slowly dying for the world...well it was. Till Marinette turned 18 and discovered something special. Rated M for violence, monsters, cursing, possible lemons and fighting!
1. Saying Goodbye and Hello

Kikkie: Quick Summary:

HawkMoth is slowly destroy the world with his army of Akuma. As darkness spreads, humanity if force to train its young to fight in the war to save humanity. Marinette is one of these soldiers, but unlike her friends and allies...she has a gift. Something that she and she only can use to to fight the Akuma. Something that could save the world, or ruin it. Rated M for violence, monsters, cursing, possible lemons and fighting!

* * *

"I love you."

Her voice whispered through the darkness of the cold wet night. Buildings around her were light with purple flames as dark purple butterflies glide through the air. Grabbing their next victim on sight, but this woman. With her red hair and blue eyes, she wasn't looking at the chaos behind her. Just smiling face in front of her. Another matching pair of blue eyes that had two hands out. The woman with red hair chuckles at this gesture before looking down at the sleeping figure in her arms.

"I love you, I love you so much." She said before handing the sleeping child to the woman with blue hair. Seconds, the baby realizes she is no longer in the arms of someone she loves, but rather in the arms of a stranger.

"We will care for her as if she was…no! She is our daughter now. I'll make she smiles every day and feels loved." The woman said. Her words low and sad, her lips tremble as her eye become full of tears. She holds the baby close to her heart before looking into the blue eyes of the red-haired woman.

"Don't go." She begged. The woman with the red just chuckled at her words. Her eyes begin to turn red as more tears fall down her cheeks. Reaching from her back, she hands the woman a worn out, but a big book that was being protected by the rain with the help of a plastic bag it was in. Handing it to the woman, she gives her a weak smile.

"I have too." She said with a smile. A weak smile this time, but one filled with hope.

"Please…" The woman begged. The red-haired woman just shrugs her words off. Looking down to the red ground that was covered in dark magic and water, she realized her time in this world was slowly fading. Looking back up at the woman with blue eyes that were similar to her, she takes one last breath of air before saying:

"Promise me you won't tell her who I am. Promise me, you will not tell her who her father is."

* * *

(18 years later)

"MARINETTE!"

A voice shouted upwards towards the room of a blue-haired girl sitting on top of her bed, looking through a magazine called THIS WEEKS FASHION. Her blue hair was tied down into pigtails that were being held by red ribbons. Her blue eyes skimmed through pages of fabrics used for different things, educating herself on the man things the fashion world had to offer.

"MARINETTE DUPIN-CHENG!" The voice shouted again, snapping the girl from her reading. Looking down to where her floor door was, she throws her magazine to the side before leaping down to the ground. Landing on her feet, she looks up to the height of her bed that was on the second floor of her room. Her room was beautiful, filled with colors of pinks and purples, pictures of her friends and crush, a couple of weapons laying around with her sewing tools. What more could a girl want in life?

"Coming!" Marinette responded before opening her floor door. Jumping down, she lands gracefully on her toes before heading to the kitchen to find a curvy blue-haired woman holding in her hands a grey box with a yellow bow on top. It was almost the size of her upper body, from shoulder to shoulder, all the way down to her waist.

"Happy birthday!" The woman shouted as she gives Marinette the box. The small girl sets it down to the ground as she removes the bow.

"I thought we weren't opening gifts until after I got home." Marinette said.

"Oh, this is from your great uncle! He went to the forbidden forest and destroyed a lot of Akuma to forge this for you." Her mother responded. Marinette removes the top to what made her almost faint. She sticks her hand inside to pull out…a ladybug pattern yo-yo.

"Uncle does love playing tricks." Marinette said as she plays with the Yo-yo. Twirling it in her hand for a bit before sticking it into her pocket.

"You should be honored, he hasn't made a weapon since the death of Tikki." Her mother said. The blue haired girl nods her head before looking down into the box. What else she finds surprises her. Sticking her hand in, she pulls out a Ladybug Pattern Chinese dress that looked to be around her size. Then, a pair of shoes from Italy that was her favorite brand, and finally, the family crest. A ladybug laying on top of a rose. Marinette felt honored her great uncle sent her all this, but she was a little sad she couldn't put it on just yet.

"I think I will wear this to dinner tonight." Marinette said with a smile before putting everything back into the box, except for her yo-yo. She then sets the box on the couch before looking over to her mom.

"I'm so nervous about today. What if I fail?" Marinette asked the blue-haired woman.

"Then you always have another year." Her mother responded. "But to be honest, being a Miraculous in this time of age is…dangerous. Akuma attacks are on the rise constantly, people are rationing food like the end is near, and don't forget about human population."

"Which is why it's best if I am a Miraculous. Even if I am not the best, I can still protect the ones I care for." Marinette said, making her mother nodded her head.

"I understand, but remember Mari, your magic isn't really fully developed. In fact, we might think this is as far as you can go with your power." Her mother, making the blue haired girl nod her head.

"Again, as long as I can protect myself." Marinette said with a smile. Her blue move from the direction of her mother to her clock that stood above the door that led to the kitchen. She gasps at the sight where the little hand was about to point.

"I have to go! See you tonight!" Marinette said before giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. She then runs down to the lower half of her home. The scent of warm pastries filled her nostrils as she makes her way to her family bakery. Once there, she gives a giant man a hug on top of his shoulder.

"Bye daddy!" Marinette shouted. The large man chuckles at her imprase as she walks toward the door.

"Do you need some money? Or maybe you want something to eat?" The large man asked. Only for the girl to shake her head at his words.

"I am good, see you later!" Marinette said before running out the door and into the city of Paris. Her mother walks down the stairs, sadness fills her eyes as she watches the young girl skip away. The large man looks over his shoulder and saw his wife with tears in her eyes.

"Honey." He said as he walks over to her.

"She will be fine." He said.

"No Tom…" She muttered as tears begin to roll down her eyes. "I sensed it…I sensed it inside her."

"But maybe she won't activate that power! Sabine we must have faith in Marinette." Tom tells her, but that doesn't stop the tears from rolling down her soft cheeks.

"I wish I could, but I know this will happen. I just pray that the world won't do to her what they did to her mother."

* * *

(Marinette)

As she walks to her school, Marinette scans what once was a beautiful city of colors and joy. Now, nothing but dark greys, blacks and even blue's at times. People seemed alright, ignoring the many guards and Miraculous fighters that watched over the streets. And also the dark skies that plagued the world of darkness. Long lines at the groceries made it hard for Marinette to get to class, but she found a way to get by. As she walked, she saw children being escorted to class by men with machine guns to protect them in case of an attack or a crazy person wanting to kidnap them. They walked in lines of two, left for boys, right for girls. Being paired up at a young age because of the new laws. The world was a dark place to live in now, since Akuma somewhat rules over a dying world that was once filled with magic.

The world is slowly dying, Marinette knew that but she kept it to herself. The Akuma, monster that was once humans and living creatures of all sorts, plagued the world in darkness. Spreading black magic all over the world, they caused many bad things to happen. They caused the population to go down, food creation to go down, even people sanity. People were actually going mad, many reasons for that.

"Tikki." Marinette thought to herself. She was the reason all of this is happening. She was also the reason humans are still fighting the great war against Akuma. It was hard to see her as a hero, but no one could see her as a villain. So what was she? She was a Kwami, a soldier whose main goal in life is to protect humanity from the Akuma. That's all there was.


	2. Ayla!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A dark skin girl shouted as she tackles Marinette into a bear hug. The girl had on glasses, a bright orange long sleeve, with gloves attached, midriff top that had a white collar that cut down to a bit of a low-V line, exposing some cleavage. Her top showed off her toned stomach with a few abs she accrued throughout the years of hard training. Her bottoms were a white tight leather stretchy bottoms a few orange strings that wrapped around her hips to look as though they were being held up. At her feet were reddish/orange boots that went up to her a few inches above her knees. Around the knee area, the color of reddish/orange turns to white. Her costume was to match her powers of creating illusions, the fox magic.

"Hello Alya!" Marinette said with a small giggle on her face. "I see you're wearing my new line of Miraculous clothes."

"And I am honored!" Alya said. It was true, Marinette did create her outfit, head to toe, for one of her birthdays. And since then, Alya has been looking great while battling Akuma.

"But girl when are you going to make your own outfit? You can't always be running around in pink jeans and a white shirt." Alya said as she points to her normal clothes, and she was right. Marinette never made herself an outfit, and there was a reason for that.

"Oh look, if it isn't weak Mari." A voice said, making Marinette sigh in annoyance.

"Not shocked, can't avoid everything bad on my birthday." Marinette thought as she looks over to the queen bee herself…no literally, that was her power, queen bee. Standing behind her was a blonde hair female wearing a white skin-tight body suit that outlined her entire figure. Similar to Alya, she wore boots that went up to her knee's. Around her hips was a yellow scarf that was being held up by a black chain. Her body figure wasn't as full as Alya or Marinette, but she did have a nice body overall. It was that model type of body.

"And the protical bitch returns." Alya growled. "Don't you have…I don't, someone to boss around?"

"Sorry if the truth hurts. But face it Marinette, your just not cut out to be like us. Today is going to show that for sure." Chloe said with a wink before walking away from them in her five-inch heels. Marinette cringes a little at the thought of fighting in those heels, but also at the thought that she might be right. Marinette didn't produce enough magic compare to her other classmates. She was a good fighter in hand to hand combat and even great when it came to parkour and gymnastics. But if you didn't have magic to protect yourself in this world, your dead. And she knew that.

"Don't worry Marinette! You're going to pass this test, then you and I are going to America to attend the best art schools!" Alya said. Marinette couldn't help but giggle at her words. But she was being truthful at the same time. Before Marinette could say anything, a loud alarm went off. Making both of the females gasp before running into the school building. Once inside, the metal doors of the building closed shut, three big metal looking pipes latches to each side. Securing the doors so that nothing could get in…or out. Marinette sighs at the sight of the closed doors.

When the doors close that means a big Akuma is located in town, or a swarm of them are in town. Basically, the alarm told everyone in Paris to get inside a building and become safe. Because if you are caught up in a battle with an Akuma and no one is around. You better wish for a swift death, because those creatures are not merciful, especially to those who are caught in swarm.

"I hope it isn't a big one." Marinette said as she turns her attention to the hallway of students around her age talking amongst themselves. Alya, who was tying her hair in a ponytail, nods her head at her friend's words.

"As long as it isn't a level 6 or above, were good." Alya said. Marinette nods her head at her friend's words before continuing towards her classroom. Once inside the room, Marinette sighs at the colors of her classmates in their battle form. Ready for today's test that will decide if they will continue their journey to become Mirculiouse user. Those who do not make it…well, they suffer somewhat a bit of a worse fate. Especially if you're a girl, and Marinette was determined not to fail this test. As she takes a seat, her fingers begin to tremble in fear of today. As her teacher walks in, the chatter of the classroom.

"Okay everyone, as you know, today is testing day! Today is the day you will be put in roles for this society!" The teacher started as she sets her stuff down on her desk. "As you know, if you passed this test, you will begin your first steps as miraculous users. Protecting Paris one day after another. Then, after spending a year on duty, you will be allowed the full pleasure of your wildest dreams. Such as paid college, a house or even help in your feature careers. If failed though…well, you can take again, but that after you have a kid."

The teacher said. The words stuck to Marinette deeply to the point her toes curled up into a ball in her shoes. Because of constant attacks in the world, the world population went from 7 billion, to 3 billion people. In a panic, the nations came together to pass a law called procreation. When a female reaches the age of 18 and was not a miraculous fighter, she must have one child. It was a law that no female or male sometimes could avoid. But the weight of this mostly was on the females. Sometimes a female could pick a male, if he agreed to it, But 73% of the time it was an unknown male. There was never sex involved, but the burden of carrying a child you didn't want, that was bad enough.

"After the test, your scores will rally up to see who you are capable of. Teams of four will be made today, and those teams will be together for the rest of the year. You four will be responsible for each other, if one falls you all fall. After the teams are made, you will be given a teacher of high rankings to teach you in your further training. Good luck to you and may the power of the Miraculous guide you."

"Ugh, I wanna puke." Alya muttered. She hated the word Miraculous, no one knew why though.

"Now then! Let's begin shall we!" The teacher said. All the students in the room stood to their feet. Marinette's heart was on full blast as she follows her classmates to the training room. That room she dreaded, it was going to decide her future. The mere thought made her want to puke.

* * *

The training room, a room the size of a fancy banquet hall. In the middle was risen spot with multiple scraps and chipped away pieces of it. Many before came and showed off their skills, passing…failing. The thought alone made her shiver.

"Hey…" A voice calls to her. She looks over her shoulder and blushes ear.

"Adrien!?" Marinette said with a blush. The blonde makes smiles at her. Adrien Agreste, or rather be known as, the charming Black Cat all girls wanted to sleep with. That was no joke, he was the most popular guy in school, and one of the most powerful. Both parents being the top level of fighters in the world, the young male was somewhat of a celebrity in Paris. But, above all his charms, flirting and even celebrity status, deep down Adrien was as normal as you and me. Something many people never notice, except for a few in this world. Marinette being one of them.

He wears a skin-tight black shirt, over it was a mini jacket that had black suspenders holding up his baggy black pants. On his feet were knee-high boots, with gloves, ears, tail and mask on. His long golden hair was being held up in a ponytail. His body was that of gymnast athletic with a goatee that added to his bad-boy sort of look. But what gets most girls was his eyes, his eyes were like emeralds. They memorize any girl that made eye contact with them, even Marinette.

"Something wrong?" He asked her, making her sigh.

"I am scared I am not going to produce enough magic." Marinette said in shame. Adrien just chuckled at her words.

"You'll be fine." He said to her. Marinette looks down to the ground in shame as her hands shake more and more. The blonde male saw this and sighed.

"Everything will be fine. Just be positive, okay." He tells her. His words were enough to make her blush, but to give her hope too!? Yep, he was a charmer with that silver tongue of his.

To bad his magic couldn't protect her from the mean whispered she heard from a couple of her classmates. Eye's staring at her as they joked about her. Putting negativity into the world that would eventually backfire on them or her.

"ADRIEN AGREST!" The teacher called to him. Giving Marinette a quick wink, he makes his way to the front of his classmates to the center of the room. Marinette takes a breath of relief, suddenly her anxiety went down…sadly, what she didn't realize was this was the least of her problems today.


	3. Test and Disaters

"Marinette!" The teacher had shouted. Seven of her classmates had just gone up, each passing the test with an average of 75 to 80%. The average points to pass the test, expect for Adrien, he past with a 97%. Above and beyond average ranking, something that was rare amongst the group, but what did you expect from a boy who's parents were high ranking soliders? As Rose walks down from the center, Marinette walks up.

"Break a leg!" Rose said in a cheerful voice before blowing the blue haired girl a kiss of luck. Marinette smiled at her as she stands in the middle of the battle stage. Today was the day, she was going to show her classmates that she wasn't some weak girl. Especially that bitch Chloe. Pulling her yo-yo from her pocket, she swings the weapon around herself, changing her clothes from a normal attire to a skin tight suit that had a ladybug pattern. Once suit up with her magic glowing in her yo-yo, the teacher raises her hand to the air.

"1…2…BEGIN!" She shouted. A purple bubble forms around the girl, changing the sceniore before her eyes. She was no longer in a room being watched by her classmates, but now in a forest like sceniory of purple eyes staring at her. Her heart to the point she could hear it in her ear, but that didn't destroy her focus.

On her left, she heard something charging her. Jumping to the air, she looks down to see an Akuma dog with razor sharp teeth staring up at her. This test did use real Akuma, especially those of horrible designs. Gripping her yo-yo, she throws it to the ground, making it latch right in front of the creature. She then tugs the string of the weapon, pulling her down to smash her feet at the creature. Stunning it as more dogs run towards her in a hurry. She grabs the creature from the ground then throws it at the hord coming towards her, knocking over three of the five that were preparing to attack. As they drew close, Marinette begins to think of a plan.

"Can't use my magic yet…" She thought before her eyes glew a bright pink glow. Right before her eyes, a trap was forming. Much to the girls luck too! When a dog was close, it raises its hand to swipe at her, only to be stopped by her heel to its jaw. Swing her yo-yo around, she clears the animals away from her body, gaining a little distance. Once at certain point, she jumps onto on of the trees and stands on top of a branch. The dogs could not get her at the point, well not as fast as their speed. Marinette took this time to open her yo-yo like it was a phone of some sort. With what little magic she injected into the device, she scans the area of creatures. To her luck, their weren't that many around, but hiding. She say this and smirked.

"10 MINUTES MARINETTE!" Her teacher shouted at her. Nodding her head, she jumps down from the tree and lands right on top of a dog. A loud crack sound was her when her feet squashed its poor posseded head. She then throws her yo-yo into the forest, random sound of it smacking against things could be heard everywhere.

"Come here doggy's!" Marinette shouted, alerting the near by Akuma of her location. All of her classmates watched in amaze at what she was doing. Alya smirks at their reaction, she knew Marinette was smart. What she lacked in magic, she could make up for in many other ways. All the Akuma in the area turn and run towards her, not even realizing that they themselves have fallen into her trap.

"5 MINUTES!" He teacher shouted. Marinette heart felt that it was about to pop out of her chest at this point at the Akuma run straight to her. The timer was going down quickly…this was it. This was her moment, with the last of her magic, she prepared for the wave of creatures running towards her. It was a large heard of flesh eating akuma running towards her. Gripping the string to her yo-yo, her hand trambles.

5!" The teacher shouted. The creatures were getting close…

4!" One more step…one more.

3!" She shouted. Marinette's eyes widen as they jumped to the sky to attack her.

2!" A smirk appears on her face before pulling the string. A bright pink light shines, making the area a bright blinding pink.

1!" The teacher shouted. And then, the timer went off

The battle ground was empty and all the akuma were dead. Marinette falls to her knees as she takes deep breathes. Looking up, she see's the timer, it stopped at 00.01 second. Her eyes widen in shock as the dome like bubble disappeared to the sight of happy classmates. Looking up to the score board, her heart nearly fell out of her mouth, as her body shakes and trembles.

"Well done Marinette!" Her teacher said. "You have passed with a grade of 75.2, two points above the passing grade. The lowest I have had in my class, but I am proud of you none the less."

"Thanks…" Marinette said with a smile as she walks off stage. Once on ground level, she falls again as her body trembles. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, tears of joy. She didn't think she could make it, but she did! Nino, a good friend of her helps her to her feet.

"Mari!" Alya and Adrien shouted as Nino helps her to her feet. Runing past the queen bee herself that scored an 83.4, Chloe just makes a scuffle sound before saying:

"I can't believe your going to let her pass!" Chloe shouted at the teacher.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked.

"She scored so low its pathci! She doesn't even know how to use her powers to the max!" Chloe shouted in anger. Marinette was too weak to do anything at this point but moan. Chloe say this and used this to her advantage.

"And look at her now, she can barely stand! And you want to put lifes in her hands!? Have you lost your mind!?"

"Chloa shut the fuck up!" Alya shouted at the blonde girl.

"Make me!? She shouted back, Alya pulls her flute from her back, preparing to fight the blonde. But was stopped when the teacher stepped in between them. Looking at Chloe, she adjust her glasses before saying:

"Marinette is weak, yes! But rules say a 75! She passed Chloe, and I will not have you insult my student who has worked hard to get here just like you!" The teacher shouted in rage. "Now, both of you leave, Alya take Marinette to the nurse's office!"

"I am calling my father!" Chloe shouted before storming out the room. Adrien, who feared for Marinette and was not chasing Chloe because he liked her, went after Chloe with Sabrina behind him. Marinette frowns at the sight of him following her. Poor girl, if only she knew the truth.

"Yes ma'am." Alya growled. Turning her back to the blonde girl, she helps her friend to her feet. She then escorts her the nurses office. Once there, Marinette sighed as Alya lays her down on one of the medic beds. Her suit slowly fades into pink dust floats into the air. Marinette chuckles at Alya care as she pulls the white cover over her body.

"I loved her face." Marinette chuckled, making Alya giggle at her words.

"You showed her." Ayla said. "I couldn't be anymore prouder of you."

* * *

(The girls bathroom)

"But daddy, she got a 75.2!" Chloe shouted over the phone. On the other line, the blonde was in the girls bathroom shouting out words of insults. Adrien and Sabrina were just watching in both annoyance and amusment on how easily it takes for Chloe to call her father.

"You think he will actually do something?" Sabrina asked the cat-hero. The older male shakes his head at her words.

"Naw." He said. When Chloe hangs up the phone, she stomps her feet onto the ground. Making a large crack on the tile floor. Sabrina sighs at her temper, the two females have been friends for years. But now, Chloe was getting to a certain point that Sabrina didn't even want to be her friend. Adrien was on that same level too, in fact he prefers to hang out with Sabrina more than Chloe.

"I can't believe!? I worked my ass, got an 80, and she passes with the lowest ranking!" Chloe growled.

"The goal is a 75, its always been that way." Adrien said in a somewhat insulting tone of voice. He was extremely annoyed by Chloe's words at this point.

"Plus, you weren't screaming about Vincent when he got a 75.3." Sabrina pointed out.

"A 75.3! Not a 2! God this is so embarrassing!" Chloe shouted.

"Look, if your lucky, she won't be place in your team." Adrien said. And he was right, her points were so low she was not going in their team. Chloe was about to make a smart-mean comment, but stopped when the lights of the bathroom flickered. Her eyes widen a little in fear of what that might have been.

"Did you hear something?" Sabrina asked her friends. The two shake their head at her. But changed their minds immediately when they heard a loud screeching sound coming from outside of the school. Seconds later, the building shakes, causing pieces of the ceiling to fall down to the ground. Adrien's eyes widen in fear as his heart begins to beat at a fast rate. Something big was outside...and it wanted to come inside.

Sabrina was the first to turn around and run out the bathroom, with the two blondes following close behind. The three made their way back to training hall to see their classmates looking at their teacher for guidance. The older blonde woman was looking through her phone, calling for help was their guess. Adrien looks around the room to notice something missing, his friends. Walking over to large brute that used bow's and arrows to fight, he taps his shoulder to ask:

"Have you seen Nino? Ayla or Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Dude, Nino is helped Ayla with Marinette. She's sick or something." Kim said.

"Sick?" Adrien asked.

* * *

(Marinette)

"What's happening to her!?"

Ayla shouted at the top of her lungs. She was hover over her friend that layed in bed. Marinette eyes were closed as her chest goes up and down constantly. Her body was heating up to the point Ayla could see her bra through her white top from all the sweat she as creating. But the thing that scared her the most, it was the black vein lines that appeared under her eyes. Never before has she seen Marinette like this, she doesn't know what to do, nor did Nino.

"There's nothing online!" Nino shouted. Alya moves from her position to look at Nino. She wanted to scream at him for being an idiot, or being useless to her. But she held her screams back when she saw something in the doorway...

"Nino..." Alya spoke. The glasses wearing male looks up at her. Her eyes widened to the point they looked like plates with dots in the middle. Turning his head, he looks in the direction she was looking. There it was, in plain sight. An Akuma, a level 8 Akuma. Standing on its legs like a human, the disturbing creature slowly turns its blob of a head to their direction. Its body was weird, it looked like a slender human being with arms long enough to grab you a mile away. On both, its hands and toes were razor sharp claws that were the color of red. It wasn't a nail thing...it was actual blood on its hands. Its skin was pitch black with purple markings on its arm. Two red dots for eyes, looking at them, raising its hand to them. It slowly reaches into the room. But Alya had different plans.

Her instincts as a fighter kicked in immediately. Pulling her flute from her back, she presses the device to her lips. Closing her eyes, she creates the illusion that the door had slammed shut, even though it didn't. The creature head titles to the side in confusion. Even though it was powerful, it wasn't that smart. Staring at the door for a bit, it realized that it could not open the door and proceeded to move in another direction. Once gone, Alya removes her flute from her mouth and her hand on her heart, she looks over to Nino.

"Close the door!" She shouted. The male does as told and closes the door shut. Locking it by all of its locks. Once closed, she falls to her knee, leaning her head to the edge of the bed Marinette was laying on. Nino lays against the metal door, holding in whatever pee that was in his tank right now. Couldn't say the same for Ayla though...


	4. Puberty has finally hit and FUDGE!

"Oh god…" Alya moaned in pain as she cleans herself up. Blushing ear to ear as she presses the wet towel to her leather pants. Her boots laid on the ground as she washes her pee smelling pants at the sink of the nurse's office. Nino watches over Marinette, although he does take a couple of peaks to her black panties that she had already washed. The view of her bubble butt was something that drove him wild to his wettest dreams. But he decided to keep those thoughts and words to himself.

"How's Mari?" Alya asked, snapping the young man from his bubble of thought. He looks down at the girl. The black lines under her eyes were getting bigger to the point they reached her lips. Turning them back in the process.

"She's getting worse!" Nino said.

"Oh shit, we need to get her out of here!" Ayla said before removing her pants from the running water. As she puts them on, Nino continues to look through his phone to find what is wrong with Marinette. It took a while, but he finally found what was wrong with her. And it wasn't good either.

"Magic poisoning?" Nino asked, making Alya turn her head to look at him.

"What?" Ayla asked. Grabbing her boots from the ground, she walks over to Nino and looks over his shoulders. He was right, she poisoned herself when she used her magic, a horrible but common thing amongst them. It happened when producing more magic than what their body was used to. It looked as though Marinette had it bad too because the black lines are her magic flowing through her body.

"What does the page say? What do we do to help her?" Alya asked.

"She needs to be injected with ISWALA. A medical drug that forces the magic flow in the body to temporally stop so that the body can adjust." Nino said. "Can be bought at your local pharmacy…"

"Oh shit!" Alya growled before she stomps her feet. "There is no god in this world, I swear!"

"What do we do?" Nino asked.

"We have no choice. We have to go into town and get her that medicine." Alya said before walking over to her friend. Grabbing her under her arms, she hoists her body up and over her shoulder. Alya moaned at the feeling of her heated body, only to ignore it.

"Don't worry Marinette, we'll get you that medicine." Alya said before heading to the door. Opening the door, she peaks outside to see the coast was clear. Slowly tip-toe, she and Nino make their way to the nearest exit. To their surprise, it wasn't that far. Alya could feel her skin cringing at the sight before her. A giant hole, something that looked to be kicked in, with dead soldiers laying around it. There was concrete, bricks and the smell of blood everywhere. It made her want to puke, but she needed to be strong.

"Theirs's probably more out there." Nino said in worry.

"I know, but Marinette needs this medicine. Go back into the room, I will call you when I get to the pharmacy." Alya said. She gives him a wink when she saw his brown eyes turning sad.

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine." She said.

"Then I am coming with you." Nino said. Alya blushes a little at his words but shakes her head in disagreement. Nino wasn't as powerful as her, his magic was more of a support thing than a fight thing. How he passed the test was a bit of a shocker to her, but beyond that, she knew he couldn't defend himself. Not when there is an attack like this.

"No, you need to go back to the nurse's room and stay put!" She said, but Nino rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not!" Nino shouted. Alya couldn't tell if he was being a hero or just being a normal guy wanting to impress her. Which a lot of guys have been doing since she grew boobs one summer. But, she knew Nino, he wasn't going to let her or Marinette out of his sights. And to that, she chuckled at him.

"Fine, but stay close. I can't protect you both." She said. Nino nods his head at her words. Alya takes a deep breath before jumping over the rubble that once was used to protect the school from attacks like this.

* * *

(Adrien)

"Shit!" Adrien growled as he looks down at his phone. The person he was trying to call did not answer and it was making him very nervous. He and his classmates were currently trapped in the training room. Some were sitting on the ground while others were calling their loved ones and friends. Chloe was staring at the roof in boredom.

"I wonder how long it would take those people to take care of this thing?" Chloe asked in annoyance. "Wouldn't the Akuma be dead by now?"

"If it was a normal one." Sabrina said, making Adrien look over at her with a worried expression. One of Sabrina's abilities was to sense power levels (Yes, dragon ball, I went there) and magic energy. She could tell you the exact location of thing just by the magic level.

"What level is it?" Adrien asked.

"I sense an 8 on our level and 9 in the city. That 9 isn't a monster though. Its one of Hawkmoth's champions." Sabrina said, both Chloe and Adrien stare at her in disbelief.

"Your joking? Please tell me you read the magic energy wrong or something?" Chloe asked.

"Do I look like I am joking!?" Sabrina growled loudly at the blonde girl. Gaining attention from a couple of her classmates in the process. Falling to her knees, tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she cries. Chloe makes a low growl sound, she seemed not to care much for the young girl's feelings. Adrien on the other hand actually did care. He walks over to Sabrina and hugs her.

"Everything will be fine. We will be fine." Adrien tells her, she shakes her head at him.

"No, I am worried about my dad. He's a soldier, and the champion is in that district. But I can't sense him anymore and it's scaring me." Sabrina said as the tears continued. Adrien sighs before holding her close. He knew she was scared not for her life but for her families. He wished could help her, but there was nothing he could do.

"It's coming." She says, making Adrien's eyes widen a bit.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"That monster is coming and it's coming fast towards us." Sabrina said. Before Adrien could say a word, a loud crashing sound was heard coming from the only door that leads out the room. Adrien's eyes widen even larger, he knew he couldn't fight that thing, let alone his classmates. Looking around, he searches for a way to get out.

"No windows…" Adrien thought as the sound becomes bigger. Students started to scream and panic, while other's prepared to fight. The teacher was trying to get everyone to calm down and to remain calm, but even she herself was scared. Adrien scans the area, then he finds it.

"The vents!" He shouts at his classmates as he points to the vents that were body size. In a flash, he runs straight to the vent. With all his strength, he grabs onto the metal holder and pulls the vent cover from its holding.

"MOVE!" Adrien ordered. In haste, all his classmates do as told and move into the vent. Crawling as fast as their little legs can move them. By the time Adrien had jumped in, he saw the door to the training hall falling down and that monster coming straight towards them. In a panic, Adrien stays behind and holds the vent cover at an angle. Once the creature was close, he throws it straight to its neck, forcing the creature to fall down to the ground. Once down, he bolts through the opening the creature made. The monster twisted its head to look behind itself before following the boy out the room.

* * *

(Alya and Nino)

"This is a nightmare."

Nino said as the two made their way to the closest pharmacy near their school. To both their relief and fear, the pharmacy has a large opening on the side. Luckily, no Akuma was inside. Although, that didn't rid Alya of her bad feelings. The two walked inside the now destroyed and barely standing building that had lights hanging from the roof, wet floors and holders tilted to the side, leaving items on the ground. Alya sets Marinette on a bunch of pillows before searching the area.

Nino walks over to Marinette, examining her condition. The black lines seemed to be getting dark, as if someone grabbed a sharpie and drew on her. Her breathing had slowed down, but her skin was turning pale. Nino watches his friend with a worried expression as he remembers something in class he once heard, it was his teacher talking about this very subject. How the person is possible in a deep slumber of pain.

"FUCK!" Alya shouted. Seconds later he heard things being thrown in anger, which made him a bit nervous. Standing up from being in front of Marinette, he walks over to Alya to see her banging her fist against the wall behind the pharmacy table.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Its all gone! All of it is gone!" Alya shouted. "What the fuck, why would they take everything like this!?"

"My guess is to help the solider's while they are fighting the Akuma." Nino said. "We should head to the DOME."

"The DOME!?" Alya shouted in anger. The DOME was a giant building that stood in the middle of town to protect its people. Built with three types of metal, the DOME sat three feet into the ground. The DOME's main purpose was to protect the citizens in case a level 6 or above were to attack the city. The DOME was filled with food, medicine and even clothing that could last the city weeks.

"Alya it's the only place that actually medicines." Nino said.

"The DOME is three miles away!" Alya shouted.

"Then let's steal a car!" Nino shouted. Marinette makes a low moan of pain as she opens her eyes. Looking around, she takes a breath of shock.

"Where am I!?" Marinette shouted. Looking around the area, she stands to her feet and looks over to Alya and Nino. The black lines that were originally on her face were now gone, leaving behind her smooth skin. Her skin color returned to normal and her hair seemed to have grown a bit. "What's going on?"

"Wha…" Alya spoke as she points to the blue haired girl that was now healthy and seemed to be fine.

"What?" Marinette asked as she walks over to them. For some weird reason, she seemed taller too! Like, she was by Alya's shoulder now, and she was in five-inch heels.

"You were dying!" Alya shouted. "You were dying! We brought you here, knowing that there was a level 8 Akuma out in the opening! We brought you here to save your life…but…how?" Alya asked as she points to her best friend.

"I don't know." Marinette said. "And there is an Akuma on the lose that's a level 8!? Why are we here and not the DOME!?"

"I said the same thing." Nino muttered.

"We'll go to the DOME then, bunch of annoying cunts!" Alya growled at her friends.

"Love you!" Marinette said in glee. Her eyes then widen when her hand went straight to her mouth. Her voice was a bit deep and more femininity than squeaky. It shocked her, but not much.

"Please tell me you're finally hitting puberty." Nino asked. Marinette gave him a glare. "What, you still look like a teenager at the age of 18!"

"Can we go before Marinette apparently grows boobs." Alya growled and Marinette gasped in shock. Placing a hand on her flat chest, she stared at her full-figured friend with hurt eyes.

"I am sorry for the truth." Alya said before walking past her best friend. The two follow the fox magic themed girl out into the greynesses of Paris. By the time they got there...well Alya was right. Marinette had changed, and into something she didn't even think was possible. Once in front of the Dome, Alya looks over her shoulder and gasped at her friend's sudden appearance.

"What!?" She shouted.

"Boobs!" Alya shouted at the young woman in front of her as she scans her body. Marinette did just change! Her clothes looked tighter on her, her eyes seemed to have gotten a bit smaller and her hips widen a little. Not to mention the rack that just popped out of no where. But for some weird reason, Marinette didn't seem to notice her physical change at all till she looked down at her body to see boobs.

"Boobies!?" Marinette shouted in shock.

"I have nothing to say about this. One minute I am preparing to take my test, the next I am here trying to figure out how a girl Miraculously grew boobs within a few minutes. I was not prepared for today." Nino said as he looks down to the ground.

"None of us were. I want to go home and eat! I swear I feel that two hours has past and so much has happened." Marinette said, ignoring Alya shocked expression as she stared at her boobs.

"How!?" Alya shouted at her friend.

"I don't know! Maybe my magic is causing this!?" Marinette said as she points to her new rack. They were huge, but they were definitely noticeable. Strangely enough Marinette didn't seem to feel heavy around her chest.

"I don't know what exactly is wrong with her, but we should seriously get into the DOME!" Nino shouted at the two girls. They both looked at the male behind them and nod their heads to his words.

"Right." Alya said. The two make their way to the entrance that belonged to the DOME. It looked like a blue balloon that was squished to the ground but refused to pop. In front of the DOME were two metal doors guarded by two armed soldiers. At the sight of the three, the two soldiers point their guns at the young adults. The three young adults raised their hands in the air as they got on their knee's. One soldier walks over to them. Once close, he pulls a device from his pocket and begins to scan each of their bodies. He scans Nino first.

"Clear!" The man spoke, allowing Nino to stand to his feet. He then walks over to Alya and scans her.

"Clear!" He tells her, allowing her to stand up. He then goes to Marinette. The devices scan her body, instead of giving him a green light, it gives him a red light. The man drops the device and points it to Marinette.

"AN AKUMA!" He shouted. Both Nino and Alya run in front of Marinette as they try to calm the solider down. Both of their hands were up in the air as they tried to calm the soldier.

"She is not an Akuma!" Nino shouted at the solider.

"She's a student!" Alya shouted at the man. Out of the blue, two soldiers ran towards the two and forced them down to the ground. Hand-cuffing them as the solider that scanned them proceeded to point his gun to Marinette."

"She is an Akuma! Move and I will shoot!" He shouted at the two. Marinette's eyes widen in shock as he points his weapon at her. She tries to get to her feet, but falls back as the main stares her down. The end of the gun alone made her want to scream and cry, but the man in the black armor refused for her to even have that small pleasure.

"I'm not an Akuma!" Marinette shouted at the man. He clicks the hand of his gun, he was preparing to fire at the girl. In fear, Marinette puts her hands up to look away, only to hear the first bullet be shot...but not at her. Moving her hands, she see's the device the man was holding slowly turning into that of a human. The blue haired girl takes a deep breath as she stands to her feet as other's watch. The device, was no longer there, but instead a man with a dark green suit on. His hair was pitch black, eyes red as rubies, and a staff that went with the horrible green pattern of his outfit. He looks over at the man that pointed his gun at Marinette earlier.

"What a horrible human being. Pointing that big gun at such a dear child." He said. "I must say, humans, have no manners."

"Oh shit..." Marinette muttered as tears begin to form in her eyes. The two soldiers on Alya and Nino begin to remove their cuffs. As they did this, the man in green looks over to Marinette. Smiling ear to ear as he walks over to her.

"My my, you're as beautiful as your mother." He said as he walks. "Big blue eyes and long hair. I must say though, that awful shade of blue is from your dad."

"What are you talking about?" Marinette asked as he moves closer to her. Not paying any mind to the guns pointing at him.

"Its time to come home. HawkMoth is worried sick about both you and the boys." He said, but Marinette was still confused. Looking past the man in green, she saw one of the soldiers giving her a sign to move out the way. Looking back at him, she slowly moves her feet to the side before randomly leaping to the left. Allowing the soldiers to shot the man in green.

* * *

(Adrien)

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Adrien thought as he runs through the streets of Paris. His goal was to get to the DOME before that monster got to him first. So far, he was doing a swell job avoiding the monster by jumping off from roof to roof. Once landing on the Hotel Paris that was the home of their great leader (Yes I know it's not named that, I don't care right now) Adrien scans the area for signs of life on the streets. To his luck, there was no one.

"There's a level 8 and a champion here. You'd think there would be at least one Kwami on sight." Adrien asked himself. In the corner of his eye left eye, he saw the creature swipe at him. And right before Adrien is about to get caught in its attack, a gunshot goes off. Causing both the creature and Adrien to freeze and look in the direction of the sound.

With his cat-like senses and just plain common sense, he runs towards the creature and kicks it in the stomach, forcing it to fall over the top of the roof. Seconds later, a loud splat sound was heard from his position. Walking over to the edge, he looks over to see the creature was killed by a broken pipe on the ground. Adrien's eyes widen in shock at what he just accomplished.

"Holy shit!" Adrien said in shock. "I just killed a level 8! Dammit, I wish I had my cell phone!"

 _ **"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_

A scream was heard from the direction of the gunshots. Adrien's gasp from the realization of the screaming person.

"Marinette!"

* * *

Kikkie: I know I am speeding this up. I am sorry. Anyway, please review, I hope you enjoyed it and have a lovely day!


	5. The End of the First Battle

**"SHOOT IT!"**

Ayla shouted at the guards. Coming towards her and Nino were two Akuma monsters, both Level 6, but still danger none the less. These creatures took the form of a buffalo, but instead of having a normal head with horns, its head was replaced with that of eight goat heads sewed together. Each of its head had its eyes sewed shut while their mouth hanged as their tongues swayed back and forth. Leaking out some sort of acid poison that burns the ground as it walks towards them. On its back legs were human sewed legs, allowing the creatures to stand up high to attack its prey.

"HOW DID ANYONE NOT SEE THIS COMING!?" Nino shouted in fear. Marinette, who was staring down at the now dead guard that was killed for shooting the man in green, was trying to form a plan in her head.

"Oh my, you look scared." He spoke.

"Wh…who are you?" Marinette asked. Her body was trembling at this point.

"The name is Mime, I have come here to retrieve the daughter of Tikki and the sons of HawkMoth. Both live in the city of Paris!" He said as he walks towards her. Her eyes widen as her legs jiggles and wiggle but still manage to stay in a straight line to hold her up. Once in front of her, he gently places a hand on her cheek, caressing her soft skin.

"Beautiful." He tells her. Marinette gently removes his hand from her face, feeling a little creeped out by his actions.

"I think you have me confused, my mother's name is Sabine." Marinette said.

"Oh, so she hasn't told you. Oh well, once we go back to the sanctuary, my lord will explain everything." He tells her before moving that hand that was caressing her cheek to the fabric of her collar. Marinette's eyes widen in shock when she realized he was pulling her from the ground, it didn't hit fully till she was dangling.

"Why can't I move?" She thought to herself. Her blue eyes made contact with him as he begins to walk in the opposite direction of her friends. Nino and Alya were trying to get into the DOME while the two remaining soldiers were fighting off the monsters. Everything was happening so fast, that all Marinette could think about was her parents. How disappointing they would be if she didn't make it to dinner. She then chuckles at that thought.

"I am going to die and I thinking of that…" Marinette thought to herself. "How funny."

"Marinette!" Alya shouted as her brown eyes met with her friends. The black clouds above them begin to open a little, revealing a beaming light to Marinette's forehead. Seconds later, a butterfly descends down towards them. This was it, she was to be Akumitizied, turned into a mindless slave for HawkMoth to use as he pleased. Like so many before her. She wondered what she would turn into. A bat-shit crazy murder? Someone who kidnaps kids in the nights? Or maybe just an evil version of herself. She didn't know, and she didn't want to know.

"Become part of our family." He said as the butterfly lands right on top of Marinette's head. When its land, a small bit of pain sends Marinette into a panic. It was happening, and she was terrified.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams and shouted. Realizing now was the time to fight this man. But not realizing that it was already too late to even try to escape. Tears rolling down her face as her body moves even faster and more violent, but it didn't work, the butterfly remained on top of her head…on top of her head?

"Wait a minute…" Marinette said as she looks up at the butterfly. All it did was just laid there on top of her head. Refusing to enter her body and becoming one with her. Normally when a person is Akumitizied, it takes about a few seconds to work. But this…was just weird to both her and the Mime.

"Oh my…" He spoke. Marinette looks over at his with a confused expression.

 **"YOU IDIOT!"**

A voice, a voice the unknown shouted. Marinette gasped at the sudden bell ringing in her head. The feeling of Deja-vu! Marinette looks at Mime to see the outline of a purple butterfly forming around his eyes. Scaring the man as he slowly lets go of Marinette. Dropping the girl to the ground.

"That voice…." Marinette spoke. "I've heard it before…"

"Master!" The Mime shouted.

"You fool! I told you to use the butterfly on the boys, not her!" The voice shouted. Marinette's eyes widen bigger to the point she notices something…something most people would be shitting their by now and would kill to have. The butterfly, it was laying on top of her hand, letting small bits of dark magic fall on her. It looked…delicious to her. A small smile forms on her face as the black lines of earlier appear as well.

A feeling of hunger and anger slowly washes over her, covering her with the feeling of rage and lust for blood. Her mind slowly begins to wonder a little to the battle earlier with the dogs. She begins to think of ways to fight them. Becoming excited at the thought of eating and attacking one another like violent monsters they are…

"What is this?" She asked herself as she stares down at the butterfly. "Where is this feeling coming from."

"Oh look, if it isn't weak Mari." Chloe's voice ranged in her. Her heart beats at the cruel words that were from the rich blonde girl.

"The lowest I have had in my class." Her teacher said. Marinette's left eye blinks twice. She couldn't tell if her teacher was insulting her or not.

"Mari, your magic isn't really fully developed." Her mother voice appeared in her head as well. She knew her mom cared deeply for her, but to say those words before a test did make her a bit uneased.

 _"Mari…"_

Another voice…an unknown voice that belongs to a woman appeared in her head. It felt like it was right next to her ear, as if the person was there. But when she turned her head, she saw no one. The bluenette didn't know how to respond.

" _Marinette…eat the butterfly._ " The voice ordered her too. Marinette's eyes grew wider at the horror of what that would do to her. Allowing that creature inside.

"I don't…" She spoke as tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm so scared…I just want to go home and celebrate my birthday."

" _You will die here if you don't eat it. Your friends will die here. Adrien will die here_." The voice spoke. Marinette turns her head to the side to see one of the soldiers being thrown like a rag doll to her friends. Alya was under Nino's bubble that he was using as a shield. The other soldier was being eaten alive, screaming in horror at the sight of his guts. Marinette's eyes widen sight before her. It made her heart beat fast and faster to the point it just stopped. That feeling from earlier grew stringer inside of her, so strong her mouth begins to water.

That feeling…it was the releasing that she was going to die today. But she refused to die on her knee's. A sadistic smile forms on her face, her hand slowly moving towards her lips as the Mime talks to his Master.

"MIME! THE BUTTERFLY!" His master shouted, making the male look back at Marinette. The tiny sound of crunch could be heard from the girl, and not the sight of the butterfly. His eyes widen in horror when she tilts her head back and swallows the tiny bit of dark magic. Moving her head back to its normal position with her eyes closed, she stands up to her feet. The smile still remained on her face as her eyes opened. The blue crystals she was born with were gone, what his eyes made in contact was something different.

* * *

 **(Adrien)**

 **"Marinette!"**

Adrien shouted in fear before running towards the direction of her voice. Jumping from roof top to roof top with the help of his baton. A metal device was given to him by his father before he went missing. Adrien would always play and twirl with it for fun, now he uses it to fight Akuma. As he runs, his heart begins to beat faster the closer he gets. The last time he came face to a champion was the last time he saw his own Parents.

"I'll be damned if that thing takes 's Marinette!" Adrien thought to himself. Once his feet landed to a building that in front of the DOME, His eyes met the champion that was in front of Marinette. In a hurry, he pulls his baton up in the air and throws it at the Mime in front of Marinette. Only to miss and have the baton land right next to the man, alerting him of Adrien's presence.

"Oh shit…" Adrien muttered. The Mime turns his attention to the young man. He points to the boy's direction, but stopped when a outline of a butterfly appeared on his face.

"If you harm one hair on that boy, I will kill you myself!" The man growled. Even though Adrien could not hear the voice, he did sense something off…as if something was watching them.

"Master…" Mime moaned.

"Get the boy with hurting him!" The man shouted at him. Adrien jumps down from the rooftop, he then leaps past the man in green and lands right next to Marinette. Turning his head her, he see's a dark shadow over her eyes that her bangs were producing. But that's not all, he senses something different about her, like she had just obtained something new.

"Marinette?" He asked, only to get a small giggle out of her. If he were, to be honest in this moment, it sort of creeped him out. And also…

"Did you grow boobies?" Adrien asked.

"I KNOW RIGHT!?" Alya shouted from the bubble Nino was using to protect them. The two Akuma was now trying to break Nino's bubble by charging at it. With every attack they did, a small crack would become bigger and bigger. Alya knew Nino could not hold this position for long. Pulling flute out, she presses the device to her lips and whistles a tune. A tune of dark magic that slowly begins to engulf her in a dark shadow. Nino feels a cold breeze brush up against his back, making him look behind himself to see something totally different.

"A-Alya?" Nino asked at the now purple and black themed girl in front of him, having her theme color of orange, red and white be gone. She now sported a black zip bodysuit with a light purple leather jacket that was unzipped and open. Exposing the front of her outfit, around her neck was a button that held what little her body suit could at the top. Below it was exposed slit opening that relieved her middle cleavage and belly button. Her breast was pushed together by some sort of magic force that kept them still as she walked. On her legs were purple, four-inch wedges boots that went to her thighs. Her hair was more puffy and wild, no longer contained in a ponytail. Her red lipstick was replaced by black, and her circle glasses were now squared lenses.

"Holy shit…" Nino said in shock.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Alya said with a wink before throwing her flute in the air. The yellow pipe burst into golden sparkles. The sparkles then swirl together to make a staff with a metal tip at the end. When it fell next to Alya, she grips the metal in her hand before pointing the end of the tip at Nino.

"What are you doing!?" Nino asked.

"Stay." Was all she said. The metal tip at the end begins to glow for a few second before shooting straight at him, In a panic, he ducks out the way. Just to her planning, because an Akuma was right in front of him when he did. Ramming right into one of the creatures many heads, it releases a black liquid into the creature's body. Nino watches in amaze as the monster freezes up in the sky, before slowly breaking apart flesh by flesh. And by that, each of its heads fell down to the ground and exploded.

"How did you…" Nino asked. Only for the girl to stop him by smacking the other monster that was about to acidified him with the edge of her heel. Making the creature fly backward onto its back. With a quick flip, she slides over to the monster before impaling the creature with her staff. She stabs it multiple times in its heart, ramming it constantly till it died.

"Alya…" Nino asked, but that didn't seem to stop her from constantly ramming the metal into its skin. After a few seconds of constantly thrusting, she finally stops to take a breather. Dropping her staff, she sighs before look at Nino. Walking towards him, her legs begin to tremble with every step. Till they gave up and set her down. Luckily, Nino was there to grab her. Her black outfit fades to her normal appearance as her eyes closed. Her staff flies next to her before returns to the form of a flute, but the metal pointy object remained the same, covered in the blood of Akuma. Nino held closes his eyes and sighs as he holds her tight to his chest. He then looks over to Marinette and Adrien as a bubble forms around him and Alya. Both standing in front of a champion, a solider that was trained to kill.

"Two down…" Marinette said as she raises her head up a bit. Allowing the little light in the world to brighten the shadow over her eyes. Revealing red crimson like eyes that did not belong to her. Adrien felt a wave of fear go over him. Something he hasn't felt in years, and it was standing right next to him.

"Marinette? Did you get Akumatiezied?" He asked. This made the girl next to him chuckle. Putting a hand on her hip, she brushes her bang back a bit before looking over to Adrien.

"If I was Akumatized, would I have the very lust to kill this fucker right here…right now?" She asked. Before Adrien could respond to that, Marinette jumps in a fast motion towards the Mime, landing straight in front of him, she hoists her fist up and landed a punch straight to his face. Causing him to fall to the ground hard. A small trickle of blood was seen falling from his nose.

"Holy shit…" Adrien said in shock. He didn't even see her move, let alone land an attack on the man! Same goes for the Mime, all he saw was a red dot that was inside of a black void. Wiping the blood from his nose, he stands up to his feet. Much to Marinette's pleasure. The young woman places her hands on her jacket, removing the pink fabric then throwing it to the side. Adrien blushes at the sight of transparent shirt that was showing some parts of her pink bra.

"Luck punch." Mine growled at Marinette.

"Oh don't be a pussy. I was the same a second ago, and you don't see me acting like this." Marinette said with a smirk. She then launches her body at the man, but stopped mid-way when she saw a white ball going towards her. With her reflexes, she twirls her body in the air to stop her body. Glaring daggers the Mime, she crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Going to trap me I see." Marinette said.

"A trapped flower under a dark sky would be a blessing." He tells her. This made the female laugh at his words.

"How romantic, sadly to say I am into blondes." She said, making Adrien's ears perk up a bit. He didn't remove his eyes from the champion though. Marinette begins to walk, but not towards the Mime, no, she begins to walk in a circle around him. Keeping her eye on him as she did, her feet gently slide on the concrete.

"Oh, my lady has a taste?" Mime asked. He didn't know what she was planning, but he refused to be caught off guard again. He begins to walks in a circle as well. The two were locked in each other's eyes, refusing to look away for even a second. When Marinette was near Adrien, she gives him a tug on his ear without looking. Forcing his head to turn a certain direction.

"I have a lot of things you don't know about." She said. She passes Nino and an unconscious Alya, not even bothering to look at the two as she moved. Nino gives her, what appeared to be, a pat on the back or butt. Making the girl chuckle at him.

"Oh, educate me!" He said.

"Well one, did you know you're going to die today?" She said with a smile on her face. A creepy, half eyes opened smiled that sent shivers up Adrien's spine.

"Oh, you can predict the future?" He asked her. Marinette stopped moving, looking up at the dark sky, taking in the beauty that was her city, she looks down at the man and said:

"No, but I am good at planning things." Marinette said. Before the man could say a word, gunshots were being fired at him by Adrien. The blonde male was hovering over one of the dead guards when he fired. Sadly, the bullets did nothing to the man, just bounced off his body as if they were rubber darts. The Mime turns his body around to the blonde male, breaking eye contact with Marinette! Throwing a white ball to him, Adrien drops the gun dodges. A smile on his face when he landed as he presses his ear.

"You savage little-"

Mime was cut off by a tap on his shoulder. Turning his body around to the tapper, a bright black light flashes before his eyes. It was quick and blinding, but what it left behind was worse. Red liquids begin to drip from his mouth as both of his hands moves to his throat. Eye's widening, his suit was turning from green to red in a flash from the amount of blood spilling from his throat.

"Nice, you're finally acting like a Mime…you're finally being silent." Marinette said as she presses her index finger to the tip of the metal object Nino handed her. With a small trickle of blood on the side, Marinette presses her finger to the tip to the point her skin was pierced. Allowing her blood to mix in with the dying man in front of her on the blade she used to slice his neck. It slides from the side to the end of the blade, before dripping onto her top. Noticing the stain, she throws the blade to the ground before looking down fully at the man bleeding to death. Pressing her finger to her tongue, she sucks the blood from her tiny wound till it stopped. Giving her some pleasure as the man stared at her in his final moments.

"Welp, today was fun. But thanks to you I probably won't be having my birthday dinner. So Hawkmoth, because I know your watching, I hope you're happy!" She growls before raising her hand to the dying man. With the last of his life, he watches her hand turn pink with some sort of glow. Then, in a flash, a light beamed from her hand…destroying his head off his body completely. Adrien stared wide-eyed at the sight of him.

Marinette had just killed a champion, one of Hawkmoth's best. It was something that no one of her age had accomplished…until now.

Turning her body around to look at him, she opens her mouth to say:

"Adrien…" Before falling backward to the ground. With a loud thump sound and his heart on full throttle. He rushes off to her, gently wrapping his arms around her as he places her head on his knee. Her red eyes fade away, turning into the blue he knew and cared for as she turns to head to look at him.

"Adrien…" She spoke in a low and weak voice. "What happened?"

"What?" Adrien asked with a confused mixed with a shocked expression. "Marinette you killed a Champion! You don't remember!?"

"No…" She whimpered. "My body feels weak…and cold…and wet…"

She tells him as her arms moved underneath her bust. Redness appears on his cheeks at the sight of her boobs being pushed up to gain warmth. Adrien didn't know if he was being perverted or a good friend when he thought of this, but he pulls the girl close to his chest and wraps his arms around her waist. Holding her close enough that she was blushing ear to ear. The feeling of little skin made her want to cry out for his touch. Sadly, the moment was interrupted when multiple guns came out of nowhere and pointed straight at them. Adrien, being a small wise-crack, sucks his teeth in before saying:

"Wow! Looks like help has FINALLY arrived."

* * *

Kikkie: Going to take a break on this story. I hope you enjoyed it, might be back soon. Please Review and I hoped you enjoyed it!


	6. Team MANA

"This is unbelievable!" Adrien shouted. He, Nino, Alya, and Marinette were dangling over a black hole to an unknown void with their hands restrained above their heads. Alya looked so pissed off and annoyed to the point she wanted to break some skulls. Nino was wonder why his hands no feeling and Marinette was terrified. The four young adults were in a large metal like room that had a similar construction to the DOME. In front of the four were three people and a couple of soldiers. One of the people in front of them was Plagg, a high-level Kwami. Next to him was the Mayor and on the Mayor's right was a general Kong. In the General's hand was a viewer.

"These four defeated a Champion?" Plagg asked. He sounded tired with a small hint of roughish voice. Like it was scratchy.

"Well, from what witnesses and camera view show's, it was the girl with the blue hair was the one that defeated the champion." General Kong said. "We scanned her, she completely normal. Although the one in orange is H.A.C.H.

"My name is Alya." Alya growled.

"What's a H.A.C.H?" Marinette asked.

"A hybrid of human and an Akuma, **H** ybrid **A** kuma **C** ombined **H** uman. I must say, most of your kind goes to the dark side. Care to explain?" General Kong asked.

"My father was akumtizied but we he possible. Screwed my mom, then Tikki removed the butterfly. Not knowing that my mom got knocked up with me." Alya explained.

"Well she's not evil, clean record, and everything." General Kong said as he scans through Alya's digital files on his view. It looked like a tablet but when holding at a certain angle, it produced a holograph image that allows him to look up a lot of information.

"Then we have Adrien Agreste, the son of Gabriel and Alice Agreste, two of our best Kwami level warriors that we lost in battle." Kong said in a low voice. "Is currently being cared for by his older half-brother Felix, who run's his step-father's company."

"Your parents were amazing fighter." Plagg tells the blonde.

"Thank you!" Adrien said with a smile.

"Not much is said for you Adrien. Your brother is already here and ready to come get you." The mayor said.

"Oh shit…" Adrien muttered.

"Nino Lahiffe, skilled magic user and the son of two soldiers currently. Has one brother and is the only magic user in his class that is skilled in the bubble technic. A powerful but difficult magic form to us." General Kong said.

"I have been studying it my whole life." Nino said in a proud voice.

"And you still suck at it." Plagg muttered.

"Jerk." Marinette growled. All three eyes made their way to her, making her cringe in fear.

"Marinette Dupin-Cheng." The General read. Plagg looks over to General hologram for a second before looking back at her.

"Sabine had kids?" Plagg asked in shock.

"How do you know my mom?" Marinette asked.

"I…we…have a history." Plagg said before staring at the girl. Taking in her features, her facial structure, and even her eyes. She looked a bit familiar to him, but he really didn't know who though.

"Marinette, just turned 18 today. Born to Sabine and Tom, your recorders say you have trouble producing enough magic perform a certain task. You were always rated in the school system the lowest passing grade."

"Don't remind me." Marinette growled.

"Oh, I am going to remind, because I want to know is…" The general rubs his eyes for a second before throwing his viewer to the ground in anger. The device breaks on impact, causing little shards of glass to fly everywhere.

HOW THE FUCK IS A LITTLE GIRL ABLE TO KILL A CHAMPION!" The general screamed at her. "I lost THOUSANDS of my men to those freaks! And you, you just spring up out of the blue on a hot day and killed a champion with the swift of your hand!"

"I don't know!" Marinette shouted in fear.

"DON'T YOU LIE MISSY!" The man shouted. "BECAUSE IF YOU'RE AN AKUMA, I WILL SHOOT BOTH YOU AND YOUR FAMILY."

"NO!" Marinette shouted as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She shakes her head constantly as she tries to break free. Adrien looks down to his feet, he slowly pushes the edge of the back with his shoe with the other end of his show. Once down, he grips the edge with toes, then flicks the show at the screaming man's face. Making him fly across the room. All the soldiers point their guns at him as he laughs.

"Bullseyes!" Adrien shouted.

"You're going to get us killed man!" Nino shouted at the blonde.

"Sorry, he was upsetting Mari." Adrien said.

"ENOUGH!" Plagg shouted. Making everyone in the room calm down. He looks over the four and smirk.

"You four have a graduation to attend to." He raises his hand to his chest, pressing his thumb to his middle finger, he flicks it off. Making a snap sound that echoed throughout the room. Seconds later the restrains that were holding the kids releases them, dropping them into different dark voids. Their screams fade into the blackness as they slide down the unknown. Well, except for Alya, she was actually enjoying it.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Alya shouted. Through the darkness of the unknown slide, some parts had a light to show her the endless dark slide that looked like a tube. Every light she pasted, she saw one of her friends sliding down another direction. Alya's eye's meet with Adrien's before having to fall down.

"ADRIEN!" Alya shouted.

"ALYA!?" Adrien shouted before falling down. Nino see's Marinette passing him before he falls down to the unknown.

"MARINETTE!" Nino shouted. The blue haired girl eyes widen. Before she falls, she spreads her legs wide apart, having her feet stop her just at the edge of the fall into the endless darkness of the unknown.

"NINO!?" Marinette shouted in fear. Her heart was racing, she didn't if this leads to death or freedom. In honesty, she didn't know if she was dead or alive at this point. She was on in a black tube with only a tiny light shining down on her.

"I don't want to die…" Marinette moaned. Both of her hands rest on her face as tears begin to form in her eyes. Leaning back, she looks up to where she had slid down from. Only to gasp in fear at two glowing purple eyes staring at her.

"Mari…" He sang in a creepy tone. Marinette didn't know if it was an Akuma or not, but she didn't want to find out. She releases her legs and allows gravity to take over. Her body slide's into the unknown.

Outside in front of the grand hotel of Paris, over the sign, a black hole appears. Seconds later, Alya comes flying out of it, landing on her chest when her body makes an impact on the ground. The fox themed girl tries to get to her feet, but stopped when the two other males fall right on top of her. Only this time she found her face in the dirt.

"I see sick…" Nino moaned. Alya moves her head up from the dirty. Sippting a rock out…or possibly a tooth, she makes a low growling sound before saying.

"Whoever is poking my butt with their dick, stop it." Alya growled. Adrien looks down to his waist since he was mostly laying on top of her.

"That's my baton Alya." Adrien said, making Alya cringe.

"Don't name it!" Alya shouted with red cheeks. Adrien rolled his eyes at her before shoving Nino off his body. He then rolls to his back and sighs. He lays on the hard ground for a while, ignoring the stares of the locals, before sitting up to realise.

"Where's Marinette?" He asked. And just on cue, the bubbly blue haired girl comes flying into the mix, landing straight on Adrien. The blonde male makes a small puffy sound, for Marinette landed butt first on his stomach. Having her legs on each side of his head as she takes a deep breath.

"Guys, I think there was an Akuma in there!" She shouted at Nino and Alya. "Hey, where is Adrien?"

"You're sitting on him." Alya said with an evil smile before pointing to Adrien. The blue hair girl looks down before gasping. Standing up to her feet, she walks to the side with both her hands on her face. Adrien, on the other hand, was chuckling as he stands to his feet.

"It's okay Mari!" He tells her as he pats her back. But the blush on her face remained till her phone beeped. Both Nino and Ayla were looking down at their phone's to see a message from their teacher.

"Since the attack is done, all points and teams are will be selected in ten minutes." Alya read. "Please report to the training hall to be put on your team."

"Well, this is it." Adrien says to his friends. "The moment we all have been waiting for."

"What sort of teams do you think we will be put into?" Alya asked. Making Marinette remove her hands from her face to looks at her friends.

"It doesn't matter, we will see each other again." Nino said with a smile before looking over to Adrien. The blonde couldn't help but give him a smile back. Alya nods her head at Nino's words.

"Was were safe." She said

"Well what are we waiting for?" Marinette asked, making the three look at her with a small confused expression. Although Adrien was a little turned on, not in a sexual way, to her positive attitude. The blue haired girl raises her hand to the air before saying:

"Let's go!" She shouted before sticking her hand into her back pocket. Pulling a yo-yo, she swings the magic toy to a billboard. She then yanks the string before being flung into the air. Alya chuckles a little before looking over to Adrien. His green eyes were sparkling at the sight of her flying through the air.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Adrien has a crush on our little bug." Alya whispered to Nino. The guy in glasses looks over at his friend. He didn't see what Alya saw, but he did see something.

* * *

 _ **(Training Hall)**_

When the four arrived in the training hall, all eyes were on Adrien. Clapping and cheering at the young man, multiple classmates pat his back while Chloe planted kisses on his cheeks. Alya crosses her arms as Marinette sighs.

"The hero." Marinette said.

"Meh!" Alya said.

"Yea, you defeated a champion." Nino said with a smile.

"I wish I remembered doing that." Marinette said with a frown. Looking down at her hand, she notices something off. Her index finger, it was cut. Pressing her thumb to the finger, a tiny sight of blood begins to seep out of the finger. But…her blood didn't look like a normal color. No, it looked…it looked purple. Her eyes widen at the sight of it, she then presses the finger to her tongue. Looking around, she see's that everyone is either talking amongst themselves or talking to Adrien.

"Purple…" Marinette thought. "When I ate that butterfly…what did I do? What did I become? An Akuma? No, I still have my mind in tacked…so then what happened to me?"

"Marinette!" The teacher shouted, snapping Marinette from her bubble of thought. She looks up to see her classmates standing in front of the center stage, waiting for her to join them so that they can see who they will be with.

"Sorry!" Marinette shouted before joining her classmates. Her teacher walks up to the top and stands in the center. The students watch as a podium rises from the ground. She sets her viewer onto the podium, allows the stand to scan her device. Seconds later, holographic pictures begin to form around her, showing pictures of each student with numbers next to them. Each picture was in groups of four, in rows of five.

"Our top team…" She started before pressing a button. A star appears over four student pictures before setting them up on the top. "Adrien Agreste ranks number one with a high score of 97.8. In second place is Lê Chiến Kim, with score of 95.3. In third place is Chloe, with a score of 90.9. And finally, Alya Césaire is in fourth with a score of 89.9. Will the four please come up here?"

In seconds the four young adults proceed up to the center stand. Alya gives Marinette a wavy as she goes up the stairs that lead to the center. Standing next to Chloe, their bodies scanned by some unknown light. Once done, the teacher continues.

"As of today, your team name will be…AKAC." The teacher said with widening eyes. Alya looks over at her teacher with a smile on her face. Adrien just chuckled as Kim laughs his butt off. Chloe, on the other hand, was furious.

"WHAT!? THAT'S OUR NAME!?" Chloe shouted.

"Did she say… a cock?" A student asked with a confused expression.

"Yes, that's how the system works." The teacher says in shame. Chloe stomps her foot to the ground before storming off, her team soon follows. It took a while and a couple of name calling. But we finally got to Marinette, she was on the bottom of her classmates, but was still assigned a team.

"Alix, Rose, Mylene, and Marinette. From this point forward, your team shall be known as…RAMM" The teacher said.

"Oh, like ramm it in?" Alix asked before thrusting her hips into the air in a sexual manner. seconds later laughter burst from their classmates at the teacher adjust her glasses. Marinette places both her hands on her mouth and giggles like a school girl, although to be honest she was doing this so she didn't make contact with Adrien. His green eyes kept meeting with hers...connecting something only the two could see. And sadly, so did Chloe. She crosses her arms in a pouting manner. Then, like a tiger about to attack, she opens her mouth to say:

"Congrats on being the weakest team this class has to offer." Chloe shouted at the four girls. "Hey, you guys might make good breeding stock after your first mission!"

"CHLOE!" The teacher shouted as all of her classmate's gasp at her words. The blonde girl just rolled her eyes at them before continuing.

"What? It's true, there the runts of our class. I bet you they will fail their first mission so bad, they won't even want to come back. Because news flash, we are making the weakest girl in the world a soldier! What is she going to do? sew them to death?" Chloe asked with a smirk on her face. Her teacher places a hand on her face as Marinette's fist ball up tightly.

"We worked hard to get here!" Marinette shouted. This only got a scuff from the blonde before she said:

"And you will work just as hard while laying on your backs. Especially you Marinette. Don't think I don't notice the new rack? Getting your boobs done while your classmates are in danger, you deserve to be turned into a breed cow." She said. It was at that point something happened inside of Marinette. Her eyes turn bright red from earlier as her nails press against her skin, forcing blood to spill.

 **"ENOUGH!"**

A voice shouted, snapping Marinette from her rage. Her eyes return back to normal as she turns her head to where the voice had come from. Her anger calms down as she stares at the black haired man that made his way to the others. He wore a black suit with a green tie that stopped around his stomach. His aftershave beard looked like whiskers, and his ears were end-pointy. The mere sight made Marinette smile and blush at the older male shrugged look.

"Mister Plagg!" Marinette said. The male yawns a little before making his way to the center. Passing the four girls, he hands a USB drive to the teacher. The older woman stares at him for a few seconds before asking:

"What is this?" She asked.

"Four of your students fought the attacking Akuma today. Article 74, paragraph 204 says that they are allowed to add those kills to their final grade." Plagg said. "The USB has video proof of their kills in front of the DOME. With it, their strategies and learn tactics to survive."

"Okay." The teacher response. She then inserts the USB into the system, allow multiple climbs to play instantly of Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Alya fight Akuma and the champion. Chloe's eyes widen in shock at the sight of Marinette slicing the throat of a champion.

"Okay..." The teacher said in shock as she watches the kills of the four students be added to their point charts. Seconds later, the teams begin to re-arrange into something completely new. Once the image of the new teams was in front of her, she clears her voice.

"Okay, do to late point system adding. We now must re-write the ranks. Line up!" The teacher shouted. All the students line up to be placed in their teams.

"In the first place...with a...high ranking number of 100.10...is Marinette Dupin-Cheng." The teacher said. Marinette felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of her picture replacing Adrien's at the top. The image of her killing the champion appeared next to her profile picture, it was scary, she didn't remember doing that. Yet it was right there, in plan sight.

"Oh my god..." Marinette said.

"In second rank's if Adrien Agreste for defeating a level 8 Akuma, this ranks him 100.8 points." The teacher said before a picture of Adrien swan dive kicking the Akuma off the rooftops appear. The young man smiles ear to ear at the sight before him. He didn't care that he just became second place, what he was happy for was that he got 100! That was beyond rare in the point system.

"Alya place in third with a total point of 100.5 points. After defeating two Akuma with the help of her fellow classmate Nino. Nino places in fourth place after helping Marinette defeat the champion while also helping a little with the Akuma. This lands him with a point rank of 100.1. The four students please stand up."

"Am I dreaming?" Marinette asked herself out loud.

"Oh my gosh!" Alya shouted before running up to the center. Nino, Adrien, and Marinette follow soon after with smiles on their faces. Their bodies are scanned as their team name is formed.

"Today is a historical moment, the last team to get all a 100 points was almost 23 years ago..." The teacher said, her smile slowly fades as she looks over to Adrien. A feeling of sadness washes over her for a few seconds, it then fades away before she opens her mouth to say:

"Introducing Team _**MANA**_." The teacher said with a smile. In a flash, every one of their classmates cheered, except for Chloe because she was pouting. The four young adults smile before slowly walking off the center. Once on the ground, Marinette pulls out her phone and begins to text her mother.

M:I passed with 100.10! My team name is MANA! Can't wait to tell you!

She texted before sending it to her mother. She then puts the phone back into her pocket before turning around to her team. With a smile on her face, she runs over to Alya and gives her a big bear hug.

"Were on the same team! And our name doesn't suck!" Marinette shouted.

"I know! Is it weird that our name is the definition of magical power's?" Adrien asked, his voice was a bit hyped up. He looked as if he was ready to jump up in the air.

"Oh my gosh, it was like we were made to be together!" Nino said. What the young man did not realize, was that he was speaking some truth. Plagg, whose green eyes were glued to the blue haired girl, watches from afar. There was something about Marinette that made him want to know about the girl And he was determined to know every single detail, even if it kills him.

"SELFIE!" Alya shouted. The four lean against Alya as she positions her camera high to get all of them.

 _ **"TEAM MANA! REPORTING FOR DUTY!**_

* * *

Kikkie: Sorry for the wait, Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and have a lovely day!


	7. Big brother and a fancy Dinner

"So tell me…why did you defy me?"

A young man, no older than 29, asked as he approaches Adrien. The young blonde gives the older blonde male a nervous smile as he enters his home.

"Hey big bro…" Adrien said in a low voice. But the older male was not having it. The older blonde looked somewhat like Adrien, but his eyes were a bit more narrow, his nose was pointy instead of round and his hair was combed back instead of being fluffy and free like Adrien's. He stood three inches taller than the Adrien, having the young man's reach only the top part of his chest.

"Don't hey bro me." The older blonde growled. "We had a deal, and you broke it!"

"I was going to tell you…but…Felix…I…" Adrien said in fear. Words were scrambling in his mind as he tries to figure out what to say to him. But couldn't. When the older blonde was in front of him, he puts his hands up to keep a distance from the two. But that didn't stop the older male from grabbing Adrien's blonde locks into his hand. Gripping his soft hair as he pulls him down.

"You lied to me you little piece of shit!" Felix growled into his ear. "You promised me you wouldn't be a fighter. You wouldn't fight Akuma, you lied to me for seven years! I let you out of the house, I let you go to school, I even let you have friends! And this is how you thank me!? By lying to me!?"

"IM SORRY!" Adrien shouted as both of his hands grips Felix's arm. Trying to remove Felix's hand from his head, but it his no use. He knew he could possibly fight and get Felix off him, but that would provoke the blonde even more, and Adrien feared that. Tears roll down the boy's eyes as Felix reaches over to the front door and closes it. Leaving Nat and Gorilla out of the mix of the chaos that was about to happen. Horror fills his heart, making his fingertips tremble.

"No your not." Felix growled. Adrien's heels scrape the ground, he can feel tiny thin strings of hair being pulled one by one from Felix's grip. "Maybe I should lock you back inside the house again? Just like Gabriel, only this time, you won't be able to leave your room! Then it will only be you and I…do you really want that?"

"NO!" Adrien shouted. "Please! I'm sorry! I swear! I swear I was going to tell you!" Adrien shouted like a crying child. Felix just sighs before removing himself from the ground. Standing up and fixing his suite, he looks down at the crying young man before saying:

"I have a dinner meeting with a couple of advisers and their daughter's. I want you to be ready when we leave." Felix said. Adrien moves his body upwards to stand on his knee's. Twitching every time he sucks his snot in by his nose, he looks up to his brother. Felix's takes a knee next to his, staring into his green eyes with his.

"Okay, do you also want to spend a night in the attic?" Felix asked. Adrien responded by shaking his head no like a child. Felix smile's at his response. Holding his arms out to Adrien.

"Good boy, come here." He said. Adrien stared at the older male for a while before accepting his hug, resting his head on his shoulder, Felix leans into his ear and whispered:

"If you defy me again, you can say goodby to your so-called friends. What was it, team MANA?" Felix said before removing himself from his brother. He then stands to his feet before walking away from his brother. Adrien takes a deep breath that felt like hiccups that refuse to go away. His eyes were red and his body would not stop shaking for the best of him. Raising his hand to his head, he gently pulls at some hair, only to see a large buff of blonde locks.

* * *

 _ **(Marinette)**_

"TEAM MANA!" Marinette shouted as she enters her home. Both Sabine and Tom clap their hands as their daughter jumps up and down. A huge smile was on her face as she enters the room.

"We are so proud of you Mari!" Sabine shouted.

"My little girl, made the top four!" Tom said in amaze. "Who would have thought, huh!?"

"Yea and…wait how did you know I am in the top four?" Marinette asked. Sabine walks over to her with her phone in hand. Pressing a couple of buttons, she show's Marinette a list of things trending in Paris. A picture of her and her friends was on the screen on the top.

"Paris number one team saves the day." Marinette read. "Cute blue head with some fire in her. Why do they always go on looks when it comes to a woman about these things."

"Society has yet to adapt to equalism." Sabine said. "But let's ignore that, today we are celebrating two things! Your birthday and the fact that you don't have to have a baby!"

"YAY!" Marinette shouted with glee before raising her hands to the sky. She then runs past her parents in glee before climbing up to her room. Once the door closed, Sabine and Tom's smile's disappeared. The large man looks over to Sabine.

"Are you going to give her the book?" Tom asked.

"No, she doesn't need to know! Let's get dressed and bid this awful day a farewell and good riddance!" Sabine said before leaving the area. Her husband nods her head and soon follows his wife.

* * *

 _ **(A fancy restaurant in Paris)**_

"Reservation for the Dupin-Cheng's." Sabine said. She and her family were standing in front of a man behind a desk that was holding a book. He didn't even dare to look at the three, but he did acknowledge something. The family was standing in front of the most beautiful restaurant in Paris, that had a wonderful view of the city. Marinette loved this restaurant, not only for the food but for the feeling of being a princess in a palace. The place was very expensive, but not for their family to go once a year and enjoy the night. The only problem was the man standing the doorway that led into the restaurant, and he didn't look too friendly.

"Yes, 8 o'clock?" He asked.

"That's us!" Sabine said. She was wearing a black long sleeve dress that almost touched the floor. With a long-v cut, it exposes a little cleavage and also a necklace of a ladybug that was purple for some reason. She wore very thing eyeliner and a light shade of purple lipstick that matched the flower in her hair. Tom was wearing a black shirt with a white bow tie that went with his pair of white pants. Marinette was wearing the dress she had gotten from her uncle, and to be honest, it was fitting her in an a...sexy way than cute way. The dress that was meant to be lost was tight on her a bit, especially around the chest area. So the upper part of her zipper dress was open, exposing her new rack in a collar like fashion. The dress was supposed to stop by her feet, only to stop by her knee's. Since the left side had a cut open slit, her black thigh high stocking was exposed. Her hair was tied up in a bun while two strands of curly bangs laid on the side of her face. She wore thick eyeliner fuller around her eye's, red lipstick and had the ladybug bug family crest that was a necklace, laying on her chest. She was beautiful, even the host took a couple of glances.

"Yes, we gave your table away. The Mayor is having dinner with some of his guests." The man said, making the older woman a bit mad.

"W-what!? We paid in advance for that spot!" Sabine growled at the man.

"I am sorry, but this is an important meeting for the mayor. He needed the best view and everything." The man said. "I can reschedule you for another day, perhaps in three months. That is when our next available table is open."

"That's a joke right?" Marinette asked as she places her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, but no joke." The man said. Sabine makes a growl before raising her hands in the air. She was making an angry hand chester before placing them down on her hips. She then looks over to her daughter to say:

"Wanna order take out?" She asked.

"Sure!" Marinette said with a smile. The family turns their body to leave, walking a few steps away from the man, only to stop when a car driver's up right in front of the man. Turning around, the three were curious to see who was coming out since it was a limo. Two Marinette's surprise, it was someone she knew.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked as Adrien walks out of the back of the car. He wore a black tuxedo that made him look like a TV star, with his blonde hair comb back and gelled up, giving him a slick handsome look. Around his neck was a green bow tie that matched his green eyes. Turning around from the view of the building to Marinette, a smile forms on his face as the moonlight shines on her, making her appearance more angelic than normal.

"Mari!" Adrien said before walking over to her. The girl nods her head in his response. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to celebrate my birthday here, but I lost my table to the mayor." Marinette said.

"You mean the dinner party?" Adrien asked.

"I guess, how do you know?" Marinette asked.

"Felix and I were invited!" It then hits him like a brick wall. "You should come in! I am sure you will love it!"

"Oh Adrien, I don't want to interrupt." Marinette said.

"No, come on! You can even invite your family!" Adrien said with a smile, ignoring his brother's glaring eyes. Marinette scratches the back of her head a for a bit before saying:

"As...long as I am not intervening..."

And with that, Adrien escorted the three into the building. Ignoring the glare he received from his brother. Adrien knew this was going to be boring, but having Marinette there would make it a bit more fun. And maybe give them some private time, something he would kill for. You see, Adrien, the hunk of beauty and skills, has a crush. And it was on the blue-haired beauty who didn't even have a clue about his feelings. And it's not that he hasn't tried to ask her out or anything, he just never had the courage too. Plus, being a model and also the younger brother of a businessman, he knew it would be hard to date her with Felix always watching him. So, he decided one day to keep his feelings in, but now, they're getting hard to keep in.

* * *

 _ **(Inside the restaurant.)**_

"WOW!"

Marinette says to amaze. Adrien had escorted her to the VIP part of the restaurant, the best area and also the only area she had never been into. The area was design like a church, with yellow-gold like paint on the walls that reflected the light of the diamond look chandeliers that hung above her. Straight in the front was a wall that was a mirror that showed its guest the city of love. In the back was an all you can eat buffet of the most expensive foods you could think of. And chef's on standby ready to prepare some foods on request. In the middle of the area was a dance floor that was designed with orange tiles of the seven Miraculous Clans. Each side end had an animal of the clan, while in the middle was the Cat and Ladybug in a ying-yang circle.

Adrien escorts them to his table which was big enough for seven people. Helping Marinette into her chair (The gentlemen way) he takes a seat next to her as Felix takes a seat on the other side of her. Adrien's eye's widened a little as Felix gives Adrien a quick glance before looking over at Sabine and Tom.

"So you two run the Bakery on the east side?" Felix asked.

"Yes, we grow our own plants in order to make the wheat needed for our pastries." Sabine said.

"It's a difficult task but its one we enjoy." Tom said. The two go on and on about their jobs and how they love it. Both Felix and Adrien were intrigued by the words, they were also giving each other glances. Marinette was staring into space, only to be brought to reality when she felt a hand touch her knee. Looking down, she saw Felix big hand rub against her exposed skin. She touches the hand and removes it from her leg. Only to see it go back on her leg, only this time slowly making its way up her dress. Looking up at him, she stands up from the table before saying:

"I need to go powder my nose." She said before walking away from the table. Felix smirks at her reaction, not noticing Adrien grabbing a steak knife from the table. He then moves his hand under the table and presses the tip to his brother's crotch. 'leaning towards his older brother's ear, he whispers:

"If you touch her again, I will slit your throat while you sleep. I promise you that." Adrien whispered, making his brother chuckle a bit. Stand up from his seat, he bows to the group at the table.

"The mayor has arrived. Enjoy your dinner, I will be back shortly." Felix said before walking away. Adrien sets the knife on his seat before looking to his right. He see's Marinette slowly making her way to the table. Once she takes a seat down on Adrien's seat, she rubs her elbow a bit. Looking down at her empty plate.

"Is something wrong honey?" Sabine asked.

"No, just a tick." She said in a low voice. Adrien looks over to ask:

"Wanna dance?" He asked. Marinette looks over to Felix, watching the older blonde talk to the Mayor and Chloe, before looking back at Adrien to say:

"Okay!" She responded. The two made their way to the center of the dance floor. Soothing jazz begins to fill the room as couples dance to their heart consent in a slow dance. Marinette was blushing ear to ear, not for dancing with Adrien, but what Felix just did.

"I feel sick." She said. It's not that Marinette couldn't defend herself, cause she could possibly end Felix's life quicker than it began. The problem was, she didn't want to make a scene, she didn't want to cause any trouble. Plus, Felix being rich and all, she would possibly be humiliated and stuff. So she kept to herself, but that didn't mean she wasn't planning something to get back at Felix. Oh no, she was currently scanning the area for a way to hurt him and make it look like an accident.

"I know, my brother is disgusting." Adrien said. "I am sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

"It's okay." Marinette said with a weak smile. She looks up to him as the dance in the middle of the circle of cat and bug. Allowing their feet to glide them to the music. Adrien holds her close as she lays her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Outside of the restaurant, on the window, was a purple butterfly watching the two. Its eye's glow a bright yellow color as it examines the two.

* * *

Kikkie: Prepare for some evil shit next chapter. Also, I am so happy to be using Felix in a story! Please review and have a lovely day!


	8. A little revenge and a Mentor

"Oh my god, beef tenderloin!" Marinette shouted as the waiter brings her a plate of meat that was rare to have. Placing it in front of her, she licks her lips as she picks up her knife and fork. Another waiter sets a plate in front of Adrien. It was a set of sushi with high-quality fish that was rare like Marinette's meat. The night was going great so far for her, Adrien and her parents were getting along, the music was great and Chloe kept her distance. But as the night was soon to reach its conclusion, Marinette had to think of a way to get back at Felix for what he did earlier. And she had just the plan set and ready to go.

Once she was done with her food, she leans next to Adrien. Resting her head on his shoulder she closes her eyes as she releases a gush of air through her nose. Adrien's heart was racing at this very second and was praying to god no one annoys him. Sadly, his prayer was ignored because Chloe came marching towards them.

"Adrie-kins! Wanna dance?" She asked.

"Uh…Chloe…I am sort of full." Adrien said. Marinette was smiling at this point, now all she needed was Felix to come over.

"Oh come on, work off that food." She said in a nice tone of voice. She then walks over to Adrien and gently tugs at his hand. She was making such a scene that Felix walks over, much to Marinette plan.

"What is going on here?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I just want to dance." Chloe said in a pouting like voice.

"I don't want too though." Adrien said. Felix chuckles at his young brother response, he then looks over to Marinette. He blue eyes looked seducing to him for some reason. It was like she was drawing him to her.

"Adrien go dance with the girl. I will keep your friend here company." Felix said. A smile forms on Marinette's lips as she sits up straight, she then leans against her chair as Adrien stands up. She watches the blonde be carried away as Felix takes a seat next to her in his chair. Once seated, Marinette stands up, giving him a quick smirk, she walks over to the two blondes dancing.

"Adrien." Marinette said, gaining the struggling blondes attention. "Can you help me with something?"

She said as she exposed her thigh to him. She was revealing a broken strap that was hanging from the side of her dress. In an instant, Adrien let go of Chloe and walks over to her. Holding her dress up as Marinette fixes the strap. The blonde girl makes a huffing sound before pushing Marinette a little bit. Marinette is a shaken by this.

"What is your problem?" Marinette growled.

"You skank!" Chloe shouted.

"Chloe!?" Adrien shouted in shock.

"Oh shut up Adrien!" Chloe shouted at Adrien before turning her attention to Marinette. "How dare you come into this restaurant dressed like…like…a geisha-whore!"

Chloe shouted, making all eyes and ear go in their direction. If there is one thing Marinette hated about Chloe, it was the constant ignorance of her heritage. Something she had to explain many times, but her words seemed to not hit home base with the blonde girl. Clearing her throat, she opens her mouth to say:

"I. am. _**CHINESE YOU DUMB BITCH!"**_

"Its all the same Marinette, there's nothing different! You all come from a tiny that makes rice for Christ sake!" Chloe shouted. And with that, she went flying into the buffet table by the power of Marinette's fist. The blue-haired girl's blue sweet eyes turn to blood red at the words Chloe spat at her. The funny thing about it was, no one even saw her hand move, they just saw Chloe suddenly flying.

The young woman was covered in meats and chocolates. Her white dress was now a dark brown color that stains her silk expensive dress. Her hair had chunks of meat in it and her makeup was smudged. Marinette chuckles at the side before her, she then turns around to see Felix standing up from his seat.

"Oh no…" Adrien said with a scared expression. That expression later turned to joy when started to laugh. The sight before him was too funny to describe in words, his bother walks over to him. Only to stop mid-way and look down at his exposed legs with only his black briefs on. His pants were stuck on the chair, being held down by a black string. Marinette was smiling ear to ear at the sight of the blonde male blushing.

"Feel that?" Marinette asked with a small hint of venom of the male glared daggers at her. "Its exactly what I felt when you touched me."

"Messages received." Felix growled before walking back to the table. The night ended with Marinette and Adrien parting way in a friendly manner by him walking her and her family back to the bakery. Once there, he gives her a hug and wishes her a good night. Once he got home, he was greeted by a pissed older brother that was in the kitchen drinking some sort of hard liquor.

"Felix?" Adrien asked as he walks over to him. The blonde male tilts his head to the side before looking at his brother. Smiling, he walks over to Adrien and wraps his around the young man neck, holding him close.

"That teammate of your's is special. I must say…she's so special." Felix purred. "I wonder what your kids would be like?"

"What?" Adrien asked before gently pushing his brother off his body. The older blonde chuckles at his younger brother's reaction.

"You heard me, I want you to breed that bitch." Felix said.

"W-WHY!?" Adrien asked in shock. The term breed has a WHOLE different meaning than it did years ago.

"Because she holds a unique power, and I want it for myself. But she already has a brain, so let's make a copy." Felix said.

"Marinette is a trained soldier, she can't be bred! That's the rules!" Adrien shouted. His brother, on the other hand, was ignoring his words.

"She would make a wonderful wife, don't you think?" Felix asked.

"Felix stop." Adrien said.

"I want an Agreste popping out of her stomach within in two years, or I will demand she be put in the breeding program." Felix said. "I have a right, and since she's very powerful, I hardly doubt the mayor would ignore my request."

"Felix she's my friend and-Oh shut up!" Felix growled at Adrien, cutting his younger brother off.

"I know you wanna fuck her. And I can see why too, she's incredibly beautiful. But the matter of fact is you won't have me in your life forever. And I refuse to give a child my curse."

"It's not a curse, it's just…just…" Adrien was lost for words, or morally he didn't want to say it. Felix, on the other hand, didn't really care.

"I have cancer, just say it." He growled.

"I don't like saying it." Adrien said with sadden eyes.

"Get used to it Adrien." Felix said as he pours himself another glass of liquor. His eyes then look over at the clock that hung on the fridge. "Its almost midnight, go to bed. I think your meeting your teacher tomorrow." Felix said. The younger blonde nods his head before leaving the area. Once gone, Felix looks over to the clock again and sigh.

"I wish I had time." Felix muttered before he pressed the glass to his lips.

* * *

(Paris Bridge)

"So…any idea on who our mentor is going to be?" Alya asked her friends. The group was informed by their teacher in a text message that they would meet their mentor at the Pont des Arts. A once vibrant area of love now was considered of mourn because of all the lover's locks were taken off because most of the couples were dead (In reality Paris removed them for the bridges safety). Adrien, in his leather suit, was walking on the thin small metal of the gate as he looks around the area.

"I think it's possibly going to be that big dude that trained us in our third year." Adrien said with a chuckle before looking over to Marinette. "What do you think?"

"It's Plagg." She said.

"What, ew!" Alya said in annoyance. Not noticing the male with black hair approaching them. Once he was close, Alya gasped.

"NO!" Alya shouted.

"Oh but yes." Plagg said. His break reeked of hard liquor and cheese to the point Marinette wanted to vomit. He was standing awfully close to her, examining her and it made feel a bit uneasy.

"So…why are you our mentor?" Marinette asked.

"Easy, I think you four have a lot of potional and you're a unique group of kids." Plagg said with a smile.

"How nice." Alya muttered.

"What's up your ass?" He asked the girl.

"I don't know, maybe because you sent me down a hole I thought would lead to my death." Alya growled. "Not to mention you're a drunk!"

"And?" He asked.

"I demand someone who actually takes their job seriously and isn't 15 minutes late!" Alya shouted. Plagg just rolled his bloodshot eyes at her as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Ya done?" He asked.

"Dick…" Nino muttered.

"As I was saying, I am your mentor and you are my students. So let's get some rules straight: 1. I don't play around, when I tell you to do something, you do it. 2. I don't like loud idiots, especially when I have a hangover. And 3. Don't, and I repeat, don't ever fuck with me. Got it?"

"Crystal." Alya growled with a mean smirk on her face. "So, what will we learn today?"

"Oh, right downtown is being attacked by a swarm. We will start there." Plagg said before turning his back to them.

"By helping the residents to the DOME?" Marinette asked.

"Nope, killing the queen of the swarm." Plagg said, making the four young adults stop in their tracks.

"A queen? You want us to fight a level 7 Akuma?" Alya asked in shock as Adrien nods his head.

"Yea, we got lucky last time." Adrien said. "I rather not push it."

"Then you two can quit now. Alya I am pretty sure someone would make use of your body." Plagg said with a smirk.

"How dare you-we'll do it!" Marinette shouted, cutting her friend off. Her friends look over at her with a shocked expression.

"But Marinette he-SHUT UP!" Marinette shouted at Nino. Making Plagg look at her. Marinette was looking at Alya. The blue haired girl sighs before saying:

"We do what he says, or we becoming breeding. And honestly I rather die by an Akuma then give birth to a stranger's kid." Marinette tells Alya. The young girl sighs as she nods her head to Marinette's words.

"I know." She says before looking over to Plagg. "But that doesn't mean I like this idea."

"Oh no, I get you." Plagg said. "Come on, we got a stop to make before entering the battlefield."

* * *

(The armory shop)

"Holy heaven!" Alya shouted as she runs over to the wall of different weapons and clothes displayed before her. One of the things that the kids were never allowed to use in battle were guns. The reason for this is that they had magic, so people thought that was enough. But Plagg thinks differently.

"You know, its sort of funny. We are trained to use guns, but we never actually got to use them." Adrien said as he picks up a set of twin pistol that literally matching his costume of black and neon green. "This is going to be fun."

"I guess, till someone loses an eye." Alya said before she picks up a blade. She then sets it down to pick up an automatic gun. "So why are you giving us guns when we have magic?"

"You kids are still in a developing phase when it comes to your magic. Plus, I wanna see how well you can last out on the battlefield without the use of magic." Plagg said.

"What?" Alya asked.

"Oh, I wasn't clear. Today mission or lesson will be about two things. Survival and endurance. If you can survive an hour on the battlefield without dying or getting injured. You pass, but in order to do that you need to fight for an hour."

"Fight for an hour!?" Nino shouted. "Dude I barely have enough magic to last me 30 minutes!"

"Then I suggest you gather all the bullets you can carry. A couple of swords and knives, maybe a bat, change those clothes you like and prepare for the hardest hour of your life. Because trust me, if you die, no one will care. We only lament the time wasted on you for those years of training." Plagg said.

"You dick…" Alya growled.

"I am a dick…" Plagg said. "But I refuse to waste my time on normal soldiers. That's why I kept you alive when the mayor and Kong took you in. I saw potential in all four of you. So don't let me down, or else I will personally be the one to put a bullet into the back of your head." Plagg growled at them.

"Oh shit…" Marinette growled.

* * *

(Backroom)

"Well, any last words before dying on this suicide mission?" Alya asked as she looks to her friends. The four of them were currently in a one-room dressing room. There, they were changing their clothes into the new threats Plagg had bought them. Since they are trained solider's, they mostly don't mind being naked around each other since they were trained to worry about other things than their bodies. Although Marinette couldn't help but blush when she saw Adrien's rock hard abs. His body was tight and all muscle's, small glimpse of veins popping out of his amazing body. Then again, Adrien has been through some harsh training compare to her.

"I hate the fact that I am dying a virgin." Marinette chuckled. Adrien looks over to Marinette as she bows down to the ground to pick up her family crest. Getting a clear view show off her black underwear that the skirt was covering. She then reaches to her belt and removes her belt, allowing to fall to the ground. The sight of her body sent chills up his spine. She has a curvaceous figure and large bust, an infusion of muscle and fat formed to make the perfect body that was Marinette. Wearing nothing but a black pair of underwear and a sports bra, she walks over to Alya and gives her the Ladybug crest.

"In case I don't make it, give it to my mom." Marinette said with a smile.

"You're going to make it girl, keep it. Family Crest is valuable and will help you in the future." Ayla said. And she might have been right, Marinette family crest of the Ladybug was made from actual rubies. This made Marinette smile as she walks over to her bag and lays it under her shirt. Once her bag was zipped up tight, Nino and Plagg come walking into the room with large bags that contained their new clothes.

"Suit up, we leave in 20!" Plagg shouted at the kids. In the upper left corner of the room, a black butterfly with golden eyes sticks to the wall. Watching the young adults as they changed their clothes.

* * *

(Unknown)

A room covered in darkness with the glowing eyes of the unknown gaze upon the image before them. A small glint of light shines into the room, revealing a man. The four kids were changing into their new clothing, not realizing the many eyes watching them. A man in purple stares up at that image, especially the image of Adrien. The young man was combing his hair a bit, the mere sight made the man in purple grip his chest in pain.

"So...the children are being given new toys to play with. How sweet of him, but I hardly doubt this will affect your progress, right Wasby?" The man asked the woman with red hair that was behind him. Her eyes glow a certain red color that was similar to Marinette's but they seemed to be a bit darker than hers.

"They won't. I have waited years for the girl." Wasby spoke. "Oh child of the Ladybug, how she has grown to look like the man who defiled our princess. Poor child does not know her roots, let alone her potential! I shall purify her with the blood of that wrenched monster she calls a mentor!"

"Don't forget to not to harm the boy." The man in purple said."We need them both alive and here with us. The time of truth has come, and I will not let anyone stand in the way of the boy being mine and the princess returning to her throne."

"And our family shall be reunited." The woman says as she looks down at her feet. She stands in the middle of a circle where the Ladybug symbol and the Black Cat symbol laid together in a ying-yang form. Around the ying-yang circle was a swarm of butterflies with green neon eyes. The man in purple chuckles at her before going into a hysterical laughter as the light begins to fade away. Leaving the room in a pitch black setting it originally was.

* * *

Kikkie: I feel that this is my best MLB fanfic yet! EEEEHHH! Please review and have a lovely day!


	9. Pregnacy? Wasby? New Ability? Colors?

"I must say, this is something I never thought to see in my life." Adrien said as he enters hat used to be a beautiful building called Saint-Eustache. Now nothing more but a destroyed, roofless, dirt and ash covered base of operation that is used as a safe spot for soldier's to heal. In front of the four young adults was a battle, soldier's shooting low-level Akuma dead, while other's bring in their falling soldiers.

"They have broken through the first defense." Plagg tells the four. "If they get past this, their one step closer to Paris."

"Mom…dad…" Marinette thought.

"I want you to help your fellow comrades." Plagg said.

"By killing who's ever in charge?" Nino asked. "Killing a Champion?"

"Well, that's the common sense thing, but also to kill as many as you can." Plagg said with a smile. The four young adults sigh in annoyance. All four of them were now wearing a black tank top and different colored pants. Marinette's was Ladybug pattern, Alya was orange, Nino was a dark olive green, and Adrien was black with neon green strips on the side of his legs. The four also had all types of holster and straps on their bodies with random weapons on them. Each of them wore black leather gloves and had an earpiece in their ears. Everyone, except for Nino, had their hair in a ponytail and just looked plan pissed.

"Oh god, we're gonna die." Alya said in annoyance before looking over to the battlefield. She reaches to her back and pulls out a shotgun before entering the battlefield.

"ALYA!" Nino shouted before following her. Adrien makes a low growl sound before following the three. Marinette was about to follow, but was stopped when Plagg grabbed her by the arm. Yanking her to him, he leans down to her ear and whispered:

"Find Wasby." He whispered into her ear. He then pushes her forward, making her look back to him. She looks to the ground a bit in confusion before running into the direction her friends had gone into. Once she caught up with them, she found herself in the grip of a Level three Akuma monster. A bear like a creature with human hands and face, like the other monster, it was sewed on. Marinette twists her body out of its grip before lung kicking it to the ground before it could grab or attack her again. She then pulls out a pink pistol Plagg had bought her and shot it in the head. Killing the monster and allowing it to fade into the wind.

"ADRIEN!" Nino shouted, making Marinette turn and run in their direction. Running as fast as she could, she makes her way to see Alya and Nino fighting off a swarm as Adrien engages in a fight with a woman. She had red hair that looked like it was floating in water in the air, flowing free. She wore a black dress with half of the outfit cut, expose most of her left side, expects for her private area. Adrien was swinging his fist left and right to her, faster than Marinette could see, but somehow she manages to dodge all of them.

"So cute, just like his mother." She said. Marinette, who was not thinking, charges over to the woman. Only for her to side-step and have the girl get punched by Adrien.

"MARI!?" Adrien shouted as Marinette grabs her nose in pain.

"OW!" The young girl moaned.

"This might be easier than I thought." The red-haired woman said. A click sound was heard when a gun was being pressed to the back of her head. Alya was covered in purple liquids and looked pissed beyond words.

"I will blow your fucking off you stupid cunt!" Alya shouted at the woman as she presses the gun to the woman's head. The woman turns her head around, just her head, and looks at the girl. Both Marinette and Adrien gasped at the thing before them. Her body was facing them while her face was looking straight at Alya.

"Do it." She said. On cue Alya pulls the trigger, only for the sounds of a click to be heard.

"Oh shit…" Marinette said. The red-haired woman grabs Alya by the neck quicker than the young woman realized. Being hoisted up in the air, she is thrown against Nino, who was fighting off an Akuma. Making both their bodies roll towards a ruined building. Nino quickly gets to his knee's and crawls over to Alya, shaking her body to wake her up.

"Alya!?" He shouts in her ear, but nothing seems to wake her up. While the red hair woman's back was turned to them, Marinette pulls out her yo-yo, she then throws it in the air and shouted:

"LUCKY CHARM!" She shouted, gaining the redheads attention again, only this time she was met with a bat to the face. Making her fall to the ground with a loud thump. Once on the ground, she looks over to Nino and Alya. Adrien runs over to them and pulls Alya into his arms, he then sprints away from Nino with Alya in his arms. Marinette runs over to Nino, yanking him by the arm, she lifts him up to his feet before shouting:

"COME ON!" She shouted at the Nino. The young male nods his head before following her. The red hair woman chuckles at their fleeing while turning her head to the right place. Once her head was facing forward, a crack could be heard as she looks to the sky.

"She is your daughter, isn't she Tikki." The woman said with a smirk.

* * *

(Marinette)

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Marinette shouted in fear as she stares up at the ruined building the four young adults were hiding in. Nino was caring to Alya as Adrien takes a breather.

"SHUT UP!" Adrien shouted at the blue haired girl as he tries to think. His nails were pressing against his teeth as he looks around the area. "Why the hell did she just showed up like that! Champions don't pop out if the blue like that!"

"Let alone is that creepy!" Marinette said in fear. "Did you see how her head just moved! Like that girl from the exercise movies! Now all she needed to do was puke and we would have had a remake of disgusting horror!"

"CAN WE FOCUS!?" Adrien shouted at the two, His voice was loud enough to pierce Alya eardrum, waking the girl up from her slumber. She turns her head to the side as she scans the area.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"A random house we fleed to after you got thrown into a wall like a rag-doll." Nino said, making Marinette sigh. Alya sits up and sighs as well as she scans the area.

"So what now?" She asked.

"We wait here for an hour and pretend we actually did something." Adrien said. "I am not facing a champion again, let alone one that can twist her limps and shit! That is my cringing nightmares!"

"Agreed!" Marinette muttered.

"But Plagg could be watching!" Nino said.

"Fuck him! I am not dying today!" Adrien shouted.

"I agree with Adrien, our lives are more important!" Alya said.

"Alya, you and I might become breeding stock if we don't do anything." Marinette said, snapping the girl from her train of thought and rage.

"Shit your right." Alya growled. Marinette walks over to the other side of the room, pressing her head against the wall as she thinks. Trying her best to think of a way to get out of this while not getting killed or turned into breeding stock. Yet nothing was coming into her head but ways to run. She didn't want to run, she wanted to fight.

"I think we need to- ***CRASH***

Nino was cut off by an Akuma dog breaking through the window of the area with black butterflies on its back. Looking over to Adrien, it leaps into the air to attack, but was smacked to the other side of the room by Adrien's baton. Marinette then a pistol out from her leg holder and shot the creature dead. Using three bullets, she sticks the gun back in its holder before looking over her shoulder. The next thing she saw was fangs coming at her...then...darkness. Complete utter darkness...it was silent. Until...

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

A loud was heard right in her left ear, forcing her eyes to open in an unfamiliar scenario. She was no longer in a ruined building or near Adrien and the others. She was in...a house. A house with a Victorian goth room theme. With a burgundy dark color couch and chair set with a black wooden table in the middle. The room was painted black and had a dark brown wooden floor. Marinette raises her body a bit to find herself on the floor.

"Where am I?" Marinette asked herself out loud as she stands to her feet. Hearing clicking sounds as she stands up, scanning the area around her.

"Nino? Adrien? Alya?" Marinette asked, yet no response. She looks around the room for a door but finds herself trapped in this room. This dark room with just a weak, almost dead lamp on a black painted pole to light the area.

"Hello?" Marinette asked.

"Tikki..."

A voice was heard, Marinette looks over her shoulder, only to see the couch and chairs.

"Tikki listen to me..." The voice spoke again. It was man's voice...he sounded upset.

"THAT WAS MY SON!" A female shouted. Her voice was right next to Marinette's ear. Causing the young girl place a hand on her left ear.

"He will save us all! You will save us all!" The voice of the man spoke.

"No! You're not taking my daughter!" The woman shouted.

"We need her...Tikki please." The man spoke.

"Tikki?" Marinette asked in confusion. Seconds later, a door reveals itself on the she was near. It was a Ladybug pattern door with a black knob. Walking over to it, Marinette wasted not a second on opening the door to an unknown area. Another living area like the other room with similar designs. The difference, that there were two people in this room. Once a female with red hair in a blue dress. The was a sleeveless dress that stopped before her thighs, a blood stain around the end parts of her dress. Blood is seen leaking from between her legs along with it on her fingers. What shocked Marinette the most was that she had a baby bump. The man in front of her was a man with red hair as well as her. He wore a cloak that wrapped around his body, his eye's were a bright piercing blue and he had a cut on his lip. Two hoodie-wearing men were behind him.

"My baby boy..." The red-haired woman cried.

"He shall give us power. Now give me your daughter." The man spoke, but the woman shakes her head at his comment.

"NO!" She shouted. "You will not touch my daughter! I will kill you before you touch her! AAAHHHHHHHH!"

"The child is coming." The man said with a smile. He leans over to touch her, but gets his hands swiped away. The red hair woman falls to her knee's. Gripping her stomach, she growled:

"GO AWAY!" She shouted. But the man ignored her words. He kneels over to her, pressing a hand on her shoulder, he leans her onto his back.

"No..." She whimpered, trying to push the man away but the two other figures in hoodies hold her hand's down. She begins to cry as she tries to get away, but couldn't. Marinette's eyes widen before her as the man with red hair smiled. She watches in horror as the male slowly pierces the woman's skin, piercing her flesh as he sticks his hand into her body. Marinette falls to her knee's at the sight of him ripping the woman's stomach open a bit, then, pulling out a baby. The woman cries and screams in pain as her child is removed from her stomach.

"My granddaughter." The man spoke as he holds the crying child in his arms. Its legs and arms were moving but its eyes were open. Marinette then looks at the woman, her open stomach was slowly healing, closing the wound. Once closed, the woman punches one of the hoodie figures in the face before standing to her feet. Slapping the other one, she opens her mouth to scream as her body produces a bright pink light. A bright pink light that shines so bright that Marinette had to close her eyes.

Opening her eyes to a bright light, she finds herself being surrounded by butterflies. But the Akuma butterflies didn't affect her like they do humans. Standing up, she walks out of the swarm of butterflies and looks for her friends, only to see that they ran out the area. How did she know this, some of their gear was on the ground as if they needed to leave in a hurry.

Marinette was a little hurt that they left her, but realized its survival here. Looking down at her leg, she saw her pistol was still with her. Pulling it out, he continues to walks around the ruins to find her friends. Shockingly the search wasn't that long. It took her about 15 minutes of avoiding Akuma, but she finally found her friends. They were hanging by their feet with their hands being chained to the ground. In front of them was the champion, and she looked pissed. She walks up to Nino and bows down to met him face to face.

"You little fucks have killed my babies!" The red-haired woman shouted. Nino's eyes blink and water a little before saying:

"Oh my god, your breaths smells like shit...what's your name?"

"WASBY!" The woman shouted before standing up to her feet. Walking over to Adrien, she snaps her for one of the Akuma to turn Chat around, allowing him to be on his feet but still restrained. Smiling, she presses her hand to his face, gripping his left face.

"You are so beautiful. If Hawkmoth didn't want you back, I'd turn you into my personal slave." She purred as her hand moves from his cheek to his chest.

"But maybe I can have some fun with you." She said. Marinette eyes widen a little as the hand goes lower and lower. Adrien was blushing ear to ear, he then makes a low hissing sound when her hand gripped the over his crotch.

"Oh, you're big for your age." She purrs.

"Please kill me. I beg you, just kill me." He whimper. Marinette growls a little as her eyes turn red. Jumping down from a rooftop, she lands right next to Wasby and elbows her in the face. Causing Wasby to fall to the ground hard. Marinette cracks the side of her neck a bit before staring down at the champion.

"I am going to fuck you up so bad, you're going to regret touching him." Marinette growled in anger. Her eye's growing a bright red as a dark aura surrounds her body. The woman rises to her feet before looking the blue haired girl in the eyes.

"Stay out of this." The woman growled. But that didn't stop Marinette from pulling out her pistol. She then begins to shoot at the woman, ignoring her flying bullets. Till one hits her on the shoulder. Causing her to fall down and moan in pain. Nino sighs at the sight of her groveling on the ground. Marinette makes a low growling sound before getting to her feet and charged at the woman.

"Oh Mari." He muttered before closing his eyes. A bright green shield wraps his body. When the energy touches the metal, it creates some sort of acid like liquid to cut it down, allowing Nino to fall to the ground. After removing his chains, he pulls out a revolver and shoots his teammates restrains off. Once Alya gets to her feet, she charges Wasby at full force. Landing a couple of bunches at her before getting tackled by her big Akuma monster.

"ALYA!" Marinette shouted, she turns her attention to her friend. Running to the girl, but was stopped when Wasby clawed her back. Causing her to fall to the ground, she then grabs her by the ankle and throws her into a crumbling building. The sight of dust and little concrete falling on the injured girl was enough to make Adrien use an ability that would take all of his energy.

 ** _"CATACLYSM!"_** He shouted. A pitch black sphere begins to form around the young man. The clouds in the sky begin to turn black as neon green lighting appears in the clouds. Wasby eyes widen as the boy charges at her. She puts up both of her hands to block the first attack, not realizing the boy's strength. The first punch he landed, a green bolt of lightning strikes her. Causing a mini explosion that pushed her back a adjust her waving blood-colored hair from her face and chuckles.

"You are as powerful as your mother, but as stupid as her as well." Wasby said. Adrien was taking deep breathes as his body trembles, his legs looked as though they were trying their best to stand. The woman says this.

"I wonder how many punches you need to make, before this ability kills you. This is one of three powerful Cataclysm abilities it has to offer its users. But also the weakest out of the three. I have seen the most powerfull, and I must say... it's a once in a lifetime to see." Wasby said. A second later she was struck by a green light that tore off some parts of her clothes. Exposing some of her breasts to him, making him blush a little at the exposed flesh. Wasby sighs in pain before running over to him, charging him. Her red hair waves as she throws kicks and punches at him, her hair moving as she did. With every punch she landed on him, she caused a bruise to appear.

She wasn't like other Akuma Champions, that was something Marinette notice. She didn't try to kill or eat their flesh, no, she was fighting them to injure them. Getting to her feet, she pulls out her yo-yo and holds it in her hand before punching Wasby in the face. Ramming the pink device into her face as Adrien punched lightning into her body. The two were beating her down to her feet, causing the champion go weaker and weaker with every thrust.

Suddenly, a black butterfly appeared from the sky. It landed on the ground, watching the two beat down Wasby. Through its eye's, the man in purple smile at what he saw before him.

"Wasby is doing as told, not laying a finger on them. Perfect." The man said as a pink butterfly lands on his hand. "But now is the time to say goodbye, you have done your job. I saw what I needed to see. I hate that it had to be like this, but remember, you were the only one that actually accomplished her mission."

"Master?" Wasby asked in shock. She sensed her master presence near her but she couldn't see him anywhere. Pushing the two fighter's back, she looks around to find her master.

"HawkMoth?" She asked. **_"HAWKMOTH!?"_**

"Goodbye Wasby." HawkMoth said before squishing the butterfly. Wasby grips the left side of her chest. Falling to her knee's, blood begins to seeps from her eyes and fall to the ground.

"Master...why?" Was all she asked. Her heart...was being squished like the butterfly in his hand. Adrien and Marinette stared at her with a confused expression. Wondering if they shoulder attack or watch. Marinette came with a quick solution.

 ** _"LUCKY CHARM!"_**

Marinette shouted as she throws her yo-yo in the air. transferring all of her magic into this single attack that sparkled and shined into a large sword that she gripped. It looked almost like a claymore, and for some weird reason it was fully ladybug pattern. Adrien's eyes widen into hearts at the sight of his lady carrying around a huge sword.

"Anime wfiu confirmed." Adrien muttered before Marinette charge's Wasby. Before the woman could do anything, the large blade pierced what was left of her heart. The blue haired girl slowly pushes the blade deeper into Wasby, making her glare at the girl. Blood dripping from the corner of her mouth as she falls to her knee's.

"We...ll done...princess." Wasby said in chuckles as her blood stains the ground. Marinette stared at her with a confused expression. Then, Wasby stands up to her feet before pushing her body forward, allowing the blade to go in deeper. Marinette's eyes widen when Wasby grabbed her by the hand she was using to hold the sword up. With one last smile, she looks up at the blue head girl and said:

"Let's be together." She said before bursting into pink dust before her eyes. Seconds later, the dust begins to form around Marinette's sword. Her hands begin to tremble as her sword produced some sort of burning heat. She winces's in pain as the black sky begins to return to grey. A voice that sounded close to her ear whispered:

"Miraculous Ladybug." The voice spoke. The redness in her eyes shined as a smile forms on her face. Grabbing her sword with one hand, she throws the giant metal thing in the air before shouting:

 ** _"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"_**

She shouted. The sword flew a distance above her head before landing right in front of her sticking up from the point. It then burst into thousands of shining Ladybug's that fly around everything. Even into the sky, returning what once was destroyed building into their former glory, returning wet dirty into the flourishing grass, destroying nearby Akuma...and for once, allowing the sun to shine down on to the city of Paris. Colors that were never seen in years return to shine again. Blue's, pinks, oranges, yellows, green and even purples. All these colors were around them, and shining again as if they never left. A sight rare for people to see...a once in a lifetime.

"Oh my god." Adrien says as the warmth of the sun reign down upon him. The feeling it brought him, it was a pleasant and welcoming feeling that he missed. It made his smile to see the blue sky once again, not being covered by grey clouds. He then looks over to Marinette and gasps when Marinette slowly falls to her knee's. The blue-haired girl was taking deep breathes as her body begins to tremble. With haste, he runs over to her before her upper body hits the ground. Holding her in his arms again as the red crimson eyes slowly fade back to blue.

"Mari?" He said with a worried voice.

"Wasby?" She moaned.

"She's gone." Adrien said, making the blue haired girl nod her head. He moves her body a bit so that she was now laying on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat as the warmth of the sun shines down on them. The feeling of its warmth and Marinette makes his heart beat faster than a raging drum. He presses his nose to her head, planting a gentle kiss right beside her eye. The blue-haired girl was too weak to say or do anything. She just stared at the sky as the clouds slowly begin to form once again. Within seconds, the sun was gone and the grayness light fills the area once more. The moment was nice and peaceful...before three armed soldiers ran up to them with guns and shouted:

"FREEZE!"

* * *

Kikkie: Hoped you enjoyed, please review!


	10. The book?

"This shit is getting old."

Adrien growled as he tries to break free from the chains that held him down to the metal floor. He and his comrades were in the same room as before, only this time they were handcuffed to chains that attached to the ground. Marinette, on the other hand, was unconscious on a chair in a restraining jacket with a mask on her face. The mask covered her mouth with a gag of some sort that was connected to the straps that wrapped around her head. Even though she was sleeping, Adrien could see she was conferable.

"Ugh, when I get out of this, I am killing that asshole of a mentor!" Alya growled as she pulls her cuffs. Only to gasp when the metal tightens its grip around her wrist. "The hell?"

"Self auto-manic restrains." Nino tells Alya. "These things are design to kill us by cutting into our wrist if we struggle too much. They use these to contain Champions when captured."

"The fuck!? Why are they on us!?" Alya shouted. She could feel her vein throbbing as the metal presses down harder.

"I think...I think they are scared of us." Adrien said in a low voice. Making the two turn their heads to look at the blonde staring down at his cuffs. "We single handily defeated two Akuma Champions in two days. That's more Champions deaths in Paris since 23 years since team T.A.G.P."

"And?" Alya asked.

"Team T.A.G.P...Tikki's team." Adrien said in annoyance before moving his head to gesture towards Marinette. It didn't take long for Alya to figure out what he was trying to say:

"No! Marinette can't be!" Alya shouted.

"I'm not saying Marinette's bad, but what I saw...its the same shit my dad told me what Tikki did when she faced a champion." Adrien said. "Do you realize what that means?"

"That you're a fucking idiot if you think Marinette is in any way like Tikki!" Alya growled. "Tikki's the reason why breeding stock laws are in place! Tikki is the reason this war is still continuing! To compare Marinette to her is a bigger insult than calling her a bitch!"

"Tikki was not bad." Adrien growled, only for Alya to chuckle at his words.

"Your right, the first Miraculous warrior with the ability to purify the dark magic that was the Akuma. And what does she do? She joins the Akuma! No, she is a traitor and fucking cunt that doomed humanity to near extinction!" Alya growled at Adrien.

"Well damn. Personal vendetta?" Nino muttered, only for Alya to sigh a bit before saying:

"Tikki is the reason I am a HACH. She didn't get to my dad on time and I am like this." Alya growled.

"There is no problem with being a HACH." Adrien said.

"Your right, being half of Akuma is just perfect! Being half something you hate is perfect! No Adrien, your right! There is no problem with me what so ever! Expect for this annoying feeling deep in the pit of my gut that makes me want to kill people! A common thing for HACH's to have." Alya growled. "It's only a manner of time before I become an Akuma! Or worse!"

"Your know...that anger part does explain a lot..." Nino muttered. Seconds later a man in a green suit of armor walks up the four with two solider's behind the man with a tablet.

"Kong." Adrien growled. "Explain to me why we are in chains?"

"Your four are under surveillance." Kong said as he puts up a holograph video of the fight with Wasby. The fight mostly show's Marinette attacks, but the other's appeared once in a while. "I must say, you four really know how to handle yourselves on the battlefield. Especially the blue haired girl, getting tackled by that dog and having a swarm of butterflies attack your face. Yet didn't get Akumitizied at all...how interesting."

"You know she's asleep right?" Nino asked before looking to Marinette. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilt to the side.

"Back to the report. Your four were able to defeat two Champions in two days, I must say: you four are special." He said in a very...dark tone of voice.

"Thanks?" Alya said.

"That ain't a good thing." He growled as he pulls out a pistol from his back pocket. He begins to point it at each child in a playful manner but with a stern face.

"I don't know what game Y'all are playing, but it ends here." He said, making the three look at each other weirdly.

"Game?" Adrien asked as his attention goes back to the general.

"That's right, you four, fighting Champions, using magic only Kwami's use. I swear, if Y'all are spies, I will not only end you, I will make sure you regret even walking into your school." Kong growled. Adrien eye's blink two times, the second time he held them half open before saying:

"You know Alya..." He started. "I'm not sure your anger comes from your Akuma blood. But rather...the knowledge of this man begins a general."

"Hehehehe." Alya chuckled as Kong walks over to the young man. Raising his hand, he thrust it down upon Adrien's face. Slapping him to the ground, leaving a red mark and stinging pain.

"FUCKER!" Adrien shouted in anger. The general then points his gun straight at the blonde's head. Making Adrien take a low breath of air. The other two stared with widening eyes as the man presses the metal against Adrien's head.

"One bullet, that's all it takes." The man growled. Adrien closed his eyes as his heart races. His hand grips the sides of his restraints as his body shakes.

"Adrien..." Marinette spoke, making all eye's turn to her. She looked confused as to where she was and what was on her. General Kong looks down at Adrien for a second before raising his gun to Marinette. The blonde male eyes widen in fear at what the man was doing. Alya and Nino begin to fight against their chains.

"NO! MARINETTE!" Adrien shouted, making her look to him. A second later, her eye's widen as a red line slowly falls down to the side. It the drips to her legs, staining her pink shorts. Adrien felt his heart stop, he couldn't feel it beat in his chest anymore. He couldn't hear Alya screaming and Nino shouting out words that he never said before in his life. Adrien looks down to the ground...staring down at the reflection of his bruised face. His eye's made contact with the reflection of his own eyes. Those green orbs...they slowly begin to change to gold, a color that he has never seen before. A smile crept onto his face as his blonde locks begin to fade into a pitch black color. The image before him made him fall back onto his back, but that didn't stop the image from rising, forming into a horrible reflection. There, what stood above him was something even he didn't know what to call. Black hair, golden eyes, and white clothes...it looked familiar to Adrien... and it scared him.

"Hello Kitty." The reflection said before raising his hand up, exposing dark purple claws had dark aura's glowing out of them. He presses his finger tops to his lips, allowing his pink long tongue to brush against them.

"Who are you?" Adrien asked the reflection as a shadow appears from behind him.

"I'm you, or, what you are truly meant to be." He said with a smile on his face.

"I don't understand." Adrien said. Then, the figure behind the reflect walks from behind him. A man in a purple suit, wearing a dark purple mask smiles down at the young man.

"You will one day." The man said.

"Who are you!?" Adrien shouted. He wanted to run away and scream, but the chains kept him down. Forcing him to look at the two monsters that stared down at him.

"I am the man that will free you from your shackles. One of these days." The man in purple said. "Until then, I hope you realize who the real enemy is?"

"What?" Adrien asked. The reflection just chuckles before raising its hands to Adrien. Then, in a quick swift, he then hoists it down to Adrien's face. Making his world go black...for a second.

* * *

 ** _"ADRIEN!"_**

A voice shouted at the blonde male. He opens his eyes and gasps at the sight around him. He was still holding on to Marinette, he was still on the battlegrounds and Alya and Nino were fighting off Akuma that was bigger than them. The blonde looks around the area for a bit, remember where he was and what he was doing.

"Wasby dead. That was a dream...Mari is alive." Adrien muttered to himself before lifting Marinette's limp body up and over his shoulder's. Standing to his feet, he pulls out his pistol and begins to shot at a couple of monsters that were about to attack Alya from behind. The sound of the bullets hitting their skulls made her fall to the ground. Once dead, Adrien runs over to his friends.

"We need to move now!" Adrien shouted, making Nino smile.

"On it!" Nino said as his hands clasped together. An electric looks green ball forms in his hand. Something the two haven't seen before. Ignoring his friend's gazes, he throws the ball towards the Akuma, pushing the creatures to the ground, allowing them a path. Nino does a small chuckle before shouting out:

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

 **(Last defense)**

When the kids got to the checkpoint, they were greeted by guns and scared solider's, much to Alya annoyance.

"OH COME ON!?" Alya shouted at the soldiers. Her voice was so loud it woke Marinette from her slumber. Making her look up to see she was staring at the front of the defense. She then looks over her shoulder to see Adrien carrying her.

"Guys?" Marinette asked, causing the three to look over to her. "What happened?"

"You killed Wasby, made the sun come out and produced colors." Adrien explains to her as he sets her down on her feet. When he looks straight into her eye, they were big, blue and shiny to him. It was weird, they made his heart tremble because it reminded him of his dream. The girl...she's alive.

"I did?" Marinette asked with a shocked expression. Pressing her hand to her head, she tries to remember the moment, but can't. Only the weird dream of a red-haired woman giving birth.

"Tikki..." Marinette muttered.

"FREEZE!" A soldier shouted, making Alya glare at the man.

"I will shot you!" Alya shouted at the solider, making him cock his gun. The tension between the soldiers and the kids were becoming tense. Adrien didn't know if he should pull his gun out or run.

"ENOUGH!"

Plagg shouted as he walks in between them. Fixing his hair for whatever reason, he walks over to the kids and chuckled.

"Bravo, because of you, section C to F is now clear for inhabitance. Now the mayor can finally build that casino he has been wanting." Plagg said with a drunken chuckle. The mere sight made Alya eyes widen at the sight before her when she heard his words.

"We risked our life's...so that the mayor can have a space for a casino?" Alya growled as her right eye twitched.

"Why do you think we let you live that day?" Plagg responded. His words were then followed by a series of hiccups, followed by a loud burp. It was then Marinette realized that she might kill Plagg if she didn't leave. So, with little sense left, she throws her gun to Plagg before wobbling a little then walking away from the older male. Her friends soon follow, ignoring the stares of the solider's as they still had their guns pointed at them.

* * *

 **(Paris)**

"Fucking-bullshit-on a crack whore ass!" Alya shouted before punching the wall of a building that was near the park stool. The four young adults were pissed! Not only did they kill a champion, but they risk their lifes for basically nothing! Now, they were standing in a park that was producing greens and other colors, thanks to Marinette of course.

"I know! A casino!? No fucking food facility or even a new medical unit! Lord know's those are things we ACTUALLY need!" Nino growled.

"That's not the point, although you do point out some good points." Alya said. "The point is, we nearly died today! Again I might add, over some stupid thing for our leader to make money! MONEY!"

"Calm down Alya, what's done is done. Just let it go and forget about it!" Adrien said, only to get a glare from Alya.

"Oh I'm so sorry rich boy! You're probably fine with this because your brother makes a profit out of it." Alya growled, making Adrien stand up from the bench. He then walks over to her and stands right up in her face.

"You better calm your ass down...hybrid." Adrien hissed through his cat-like teeth. Alya's hands ball up into a fist at his words. Preparing to strike the man in front of her. Marinette rises from her seat on the bench as Nino pulls out his weapon.

"I'd say the same for you too...pussy." Alya growled.

"Watching it!" Adrien shouted.

"Or what!? You're going to cry home to your brother!? Mr. I am the son of two Kwami user's! Everyone loves me!" Alya shouted in a mocking tone of voice.

"Alya please stop!" Marinette shouted at her friend.

"No! I will be damned if I allow this fucker to call me a Hybrid and get away with it. Mister, I live in a big castle with lots of money! Meanwhile, were all down here in the real world, wondering where our next meals gonna come! Let alone when and where we might become breeding stock for your kinds fucking kids!" Alya shouted. This made Adrien chuckle a bit.

"Oh Alya, you don't have to worry about that. No one probably doesn't even want you...knowing your part freak." Adrien chuckled with a sadistic smile forming on his face. A second later though, he was slapped off when Alya's handmade impact with his face. Both Nino and Marinette gasp, not at what Alya did, but what Adrien looked like. His eyes were glowing gold and his so-called fangs started to show a bit more. Before Alya could react, Adrien's hand latches at her neck, gripping the soft skin before hoisting her up.

"DUDE!" Nino shouted before charging Adrien, only to be slapped by his friend to the ground. Marinette gasped before running over to Adrien. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls him down to the ground in a restraining position, holding him down as Alya escapes his grip. Adrien growls against Marinette hold before slipping out of it. He then slaps Marinette across the face. It wasn't a strong it that pushed her to the ground, but it did have a strong effect on the both of them. Both of Marinette's hands go to the red mark on her cheeks as tears form in her eyes. Adrien's golden orbs slowly fade to green when he saw the diamond tears roll down her cheeks as the sun hides behind the clouds.

"Mari..." Adrien spoke, raising his hand toward her. Only to have her stand up to her feet and run away from the young man. His finger's twitches a little at the sight of her running away. Alya stands to her feet, running after her friend with Nino. Leaving Adrien in the darkness of his mistake. From afar, a purple butterfly watches from a tree trunk.

* * *

(The unknown)

"Perfect..."

The man in the purple suit said as he watches the young man in black stares down to the ground. Looking weak and sadden by his mistake, making the man in purple smile.

"Ah, everything is going to plan."

* * *

 _ **(Marinette)**_

"What happened!?" Sabine shouted as Marinette walks into the bakery, holding her hand over her face as she did this. She looks down to the ground for a few seconds before saying:

"Nothing but hard training." She said with a smile. "Is your medic-kit still in the closet?"

"Yes." Sabine said. Marinette gives her mother a smile before walking up the stairs that led to her apartment area. Closing the door behind her, removes her face from her cheek. She then moves to her parent's bedroom, once inside, she walks over to the closet. Opening the doors, she gazes upon the cluttered small space that held a bunch of old crap that even she didn't remember they even had. Pulling out random stuff, she saw the red box WAY in the back. So she stuck her hand in to pull it out, what she grabbed...wasn't the box. She pulls out something old...with plastic covering it. Something she has never seen before.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she removes the plastic from the old looking book. Revealing the worn out book that was huge. Opening it by turning the cover over, she gasps at what she saw.

"No..." Marinette said. She saw...on the first page was a picture of the infamous Tikki holding the Ladybug crest in her hands. From what Marinette could tell, in the background of Tikki's picture was the scoring board. Tikki looked like she had just graduated from class. Marinette's eyes then slowly go to the bottom, a message under the picture. It read:

Today is the day, my first day in their world. Living amongst them, learning their way, becoming one with them I hope my mother is proud of me. For I shall learn their secrets and save us all.

Marinette turns her head to the side a bit, then shakes it a little before closing the book. Setting it down on the ground, she reaches into the closet and grabs the red box. Then, proceeded to walk out the room, leaving the book on the ground...for like three minutes. She then came strolling back in, picks it up and takes it out of the room.

* * *

Kikkie: Trying my best to keep this on the line of okay and not dark. Anyway, please review!


	11. Reviews!

****mariah. carmichael**. 3:** Okay. I have to be brutally honest while I think the story line is interesting, there are just to many mistakes and odd word choices that it makes it hard to read. You need a beta reader and bad. Get someone to review the whole story and revise it. I think it would be a big hit if it was a bit easier to read. And please change the word boobies they are supposed to be 18 year olds not 12 year olds going through a friend's mom's bra draw screaming about boobies. Use the word breast sounds more mature and less annoying.

Kikkie: I understand, to that, I will give you a section from the next chapter to explain why I do this:

 _"Why are you so pissed off, your not breeding stock." Plagg tells Alya. The young woman, trying to remain calm, stands up from her seat to say._

 _"I almost got shot in the boobs...TWICE today!" Alya growled at the older male scratching his beard. He rubs his left eye for a bit before saying:_

 _"Your like 18, why are you still saying boobs? Your vocabulary should be that of a college student by now?"_

 _"18 is that developing age where a person moves from child to adult. And spoiler alert, we live in a world where either we can starve, be eaten alive or turned into a monster in the flash of an eye! So forgive me if my vocabulary isn't adult-ish for you! Mister drunk who literally sent his four newbie students out on the battle field, just so that he can a make a profit!" Alya growled to the older man._

Kikkie: P.S. Thank you for your criticism! You are one of few who say it nicely to me. So thank you very much!

* * *

 **Synsoflove:** hold up bitches dont be telling them to freeze when she just did that and killed akumas plagg sort this asses out ... neeeed moree soon haha i honestly love how you create these story's

Kikkie: Yea, thats going to become a trend! And thank you!

* * *

 **Ray:** Okay first does the pregnancy part of the chapters tightle refer to the fear of becoming breeding stock? And also the ending is a hell of a laugh thanks for that!

Kikkie: I would love to say...but no spoilers

* * *

 **Some human:** your fanfics are so good, I honestly live for them:3

Kikkie: Thank you so much!

* * *

 **Naomi's Dragons:** Amazing story but a bit of criticism but I want you to know that I do this because I can see you have so much potential and potential is something that is constantly needing cultivation. You have such unique and captivating plots, so much originality but you tend to over sexualize the situation when it doesn't need it and tend to leave out important information that helps to understand the story when you begin to read it. I love your stories, they are so different from everything else but it does get hard to understand and I must admit that there have been times when I cringed because of the OOC manner that you have the characters act in. I understand that this is rated M and will be more descriptive in sexual scenes but there is an appropriate time for it but not every 5 sentences. Maybe something that might help, albeit a bit of a hassle, is to partner with a Beta Reader to help cultivating your talent. I do enjoy your stories but I believe they can grow to become greater and better.

Kikkie: I know! This is the first story I am thinking long and hard on! I am trying my best to keep it on topic and not to add crazy stuff to it and everything. Also, their behavior in this story. I mean, in the world I created for in this fanfic I think they wouldn't really be that happy as they are in canon world. Hence why the Akuma are wining in this war. But I understand what you are saying and I will try to put more effort into their personalities. Especially Adrien's, I suck at cat-puns! And then the sexual content...sex sells? I don't know, when ever I do these types of stories, I picture them looking like badass anime characters. And sadly, years of watching Anime perverted my mind a bit to mini-skirts and six-pack abs. So I apologies again, but thank you for reading and criticism!

* * *

 **Rose Tiger :** I love that Marinette punched Chloe like that. She totally asked for that.

I hate Felix in this story.

Kikkie: I think Felix is sort of a dick in the anime show. But sadly most of my first miraculous story derive from his personality a bit for Adrien's dark personalities. Which is extremely funny since I never seen the anime, only clips. Also yes! I need to make a story about Marinette punching Chloe, sadly...I am starting to think positive of her since reveal pictures of season two...

* * *

 **Plasmadom:** OH GODS SO FUCKING FUNNY-This has been great so far.

Hope for more  
Thanks  
King Plasma of Plasmadom

Kikkie: Thanks, I am trying to go the comedy route with my stories now.

* * *

 **Yoko89:** you just keep amazing me with your story keep up the amazing work cannot wait for the rest.

Kikkie: Thank you! But I wouldn't be writing if you and other's didn't read. So thank you so much for taking time out your day to read my crap! I appreciate it dearly!

* * *

 **DimitraMitsos :** You missed an "A" in Miraculous and put a few unneeded letters too (Mirculiouse) but over all it is a very nice story and I can't wait for more.

Kikkie: *Crumbles up proof* Where? Lol, just kidding! Yea I know, I sort of rushed the begining a bit. But the mistake will not happen again ( _Jesus I hope)_ fine reader!


	12. Marinette's night and Adrien's morning

Kikkie: I would like to thank _ **Neon-s** _for being my beta reader for this. Hopefully, this will be better for you all reading. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this small chapter.

* * *

"What is this..."

Marinette asked herself as she scans through the thick book she found in her parents. The first thing to hit her was a medium size bag that fell into her lap. Her eyes widen in shock at the sight of the pink silk drawstring bag that fell into her lab. Picking it up, she looks back to the book to see a black hole with green outer layer slowly fading.

"A holding spell?" Marinette asked before the hole faded away. She shrugs her shoulder's a bit before placing the bag to the side. She then looks back to the book, not noticing a small glowing light in the bag before it faded.

As she scans through the thick book her she found in her parents was sitting on her bed with her lamb shining down on the book. It was the middle of the night, half of Paris was asleep, including her parents. She sat on her bed wearing dark blue PJ pants with a grey shirt. Her hair was down to her shoulders, with a few strands hanging over her left ear as she stared down at the book.

The moon shined down upon her, becoming the light she needed to read the book. And also her lamp that stood next to her bed. Mostly her lamp, but the moonlight provided some light to help her read.

The book had weird drawings in it, such as monsters, people, and weird looking weapons. Many of the pictures had either a text next to it or had a long page written about it on the back of the picture. Marinette flips through the pages for a while before stopping at a drawing that looked like the Ladybug crest. Marinette moves her eyes to the text under the crest drawing:

 _For years we kept the secrets of the world, not telling anyone who they were or where they came from. It was our job to protect the world and keep the balance between good and evil. We failed, we failed miserably, now only a small percentage of us are left. The blood like that connected us to the tree of our roots is slowly thinning out. One day it will become nothing but a distant memory of what we use to be._

Marinette read before turning the page to find a page filled with words.

 _The job of a Ladybug has one purpose and one purpose only. To keep the balance in the world. That was our job, that was our only job. And we weren't alone in this job either. By keeping the balance, we had to create things on one half of the balance. The other half was done by our partnering clan, the Black Cat's, AKA The Chat Noirs. We created life while they destroyed it. It was a horrible circle, but it was one that kept the world in balance for years. That was the way of life, we created, they destroyed it. And as time went by, things started to get messy. People from both clans started to leave and make clans for themselves, to create and destroy what wasn't theirs. Eventually, after thousands and thousands of years, many clans were created. Thus magic spread from our lands to all over the world. Allowing humans to use magic just like us. Which was a problem because those who were part of the bloo..._

The next text appeared blurry, making it hard for Marinette to read. So she just skipped to the next to text.

 _We Ladybugs never left our land, not for any reason. Especially when it came to mating. And Ladybugs refused to mate with other men from the outside world. We were told since birth that men were of some evil, my guess is that they got an idea from our counterparts, since they are like us but in male form. And also very violent people, but again their jobs were destruction, so I wasn't shocked by half the things I was told._

 _When I was born, my clan was that of only a few people. Mostly women since that the Ladybug magic only worked for women. So whenever a boy was born, he would be tossed away as quickly as he came. In other words, they would be thrown into some sort of orphanage to be cared for. Unless they were the son of a high ranking Ladybug. Then they would become scholars. But none the less, men weren't equal to us on our land, they were treated for three things. As field labors, house carers or breeders. I barely saw my father, same goes for my sister. My mother only used him for mating. I think I was seven the last time I saw him. Breeders normally didn't stay long..._

 _By the time I was ten I learned my first spell, a healing spell. My sister cut herself by accident with a piece of paper, she started to cry so loud that it woke up my mom in the middle of the night. I remember the spell because it was so fun, pink colors everywhere as ladybugs filled the room. After that I started my training, learning the ways of the Ladybug. To be graceful, elegant, kind and one with the world. It was amazing, I felt at peace. Well, until I was 47._

"47?" Marinette asked as she flips the page. Revealing a drawn picture of a Ladybug and a Black Cat in a heart. The symbol of love, from what Marinette was guessing. She turns the page again, to read more text written in the book.

 _At 47, I think my body was that of a teenager or a young woman in human appearance. Compared to humans, a full-blooded Ladybug does not mature as quickly. The oldest Ladybug in our history lived to be 327 years old. So, at the age of 47, my body still looked and acted like a young 18-year-old. At 47, I did an awful thing, I wanted to see the outside world. My sister did as well, she loved to cook and she wanted to expand her knowledge of it. So one day, she and I snuck onto a boat the Ladybugs used to take men that no longer have a purpose to the outside world. Everything was fine, I didn't have any problems on the boat, I just pretended to be a guard escorting the men._

 _When my sister and I got to the mainland, we were shocked. The world for which we just landed on was...colorless, dull and depressing. My sister got so scared she wanted to hop on the boat and leave, but I was able to convince her to stay for a bit. The other escorts were taking the men to another boat. One I didn't even know of yet, let alone knew its destination. So we had some time to walk about._

 _My sister and I found a nice small cafe that sold pastries. My sister went crazy when she saw it, almost flipping out! She practically ran into the building before I could tell her to calm down. Again, she was obsessed with desserts and just cooking. Once inside, we met a large man. One with green eyes and brown hair, and he was very polite. But enough about them, I will explain that part later._

 _At that point, Marinette yawns a bit before flipping the pages, not interested in the next few texts next. She flips the pages constantly, finding weird hand-drawn pictures, weird title pages, before finally landing on something that catches her eye: Cat Miraculous fight. Adjusting her sitting position, then rubbing the layer of skin over her right eye. She flips the page over to find a page full of words._

"Chat Noir's..." Marinette muttered before reading:

 _ **Chat Noir's** , a rare race of magic user. Although their origins are unknown, they have existed almost as long as the Ladybugs. The male counterparts to the elegant females: These men were the brute and violent part of the world. **When the first human's were made** , they ripped out a bone from the first mans body, then stabbed it into a female just to prove a point to their counterparts._

 _Again, their orgins are unknown to the Ladybugs. I have read almost every book in my lands library in order to learn more about them. Being the Ladybugs counterpart, they have existed as long as we have. So surely they may know a thing or two about how things came to be in the world. Maybe they know a thing or two about the bloodline tree. All I know is:_

 _The black cats are responsible for anything destructive in the world, making them somewhat the most hated beings when it comes to the magic circle. They are also powerful, if you are into brute force. If a Ladybug and a black cat are in the same room without a guardian, be advice, the magic that those two products will fuse and become dangerous. It is best not to put those two together or leave them alone for any reason. One might say that a minute together may lead to a fight or worse. Especially if they are both a pure breed from their bloodline trees._

"Oh shit..." Marinette muttered as she rubs her cheek. A second later she found herself screaming at the sound of her alarm clock going off.

* * *

(Adrien, the morning)

"Felix! food is ready!"

Adrien shouted from the kitchen. The young man was pouring black liquids into a neon green cup. Once the cup was half full, he looks behind himself for a second before checking the area. His brother was not in the kitchen yet. So quickly, he moves his body to the side a bit before pulling a kitchen drawer open. Inside the draw was multiple bottles of pills, all prescribed to Felix.

Quickly, Adrien grabbed a bottle in haste. Practically tearing the top off, he pours two pills into his hand then drops them into the black liquids. He then closes the top part back onto the bottle before throwing it back into the drawer. Closing the drawer he grabs the coffee and turns around, only to drop the cup and gasp at the sight of his brother staring at her him by the kitchen counter.

"Word of advice for the future." Felix started. "If you're going to drug someone, do it before you call them down for breakfast."

"It's not drugs, it's your medicine and you need to take it." Adrien said as he pushes the cup to his brother. The older blonde gently pushes it back to Adrien.

"I am fine."

"Your dying." Adrien growled. This made Felix scoff at him.

"I hate the medicine. It makes me weak and stupid." Felix growled at him. "I can't be weak nor stupid, especially since the Mayor is obsessed with that new land your team cleared out. He wants to do all sorts of crap with it, and it's a fucking tedious plan."

"Felix please, just take your medicine!" Adrien begged his brother before pushing the cup to Felix. In a split second of anger, Felix swats the cup out of his brother's hand. Making it fly into a wall and break into hundreds of pieces. The left eye of Adrien's twitches a bit as Felix stretches his arms out a bit. Slowly, Adrien's green eyes begin to brighten into a bright yellow/golden shade, his hands clench up into a ball and his hair begins to rise a bit.

"Oh great, look what you made me-AH!" Felix shouted before Adrien tackled him to the ground. Both hands wrapped around his neck in a death grip like hold, he begins to move his brother's head up and down, banging the older blonde against the clean clear tiles. The noise the two made when they fell on the ground was loud enough to wake up their assistance, Nathalie, from her slumber.

As the older woman sat up from her sleeping position, her mind becomes alert when she heard a voice coming from downstairs:

"TAKE THE PILLS! WHY WON'T YOU TAKE THE FUCKING PILL!" Adrien shouted. In fear and haste, Nat jumps out of bed and runs straight into Felix's office. There, she runs over to his desk, opens one of his drawers, and pulls out a gun like an object with a purple liquid filled tube attached to it. She then runs downstairs to the screaming young man. Once down, she found Adrien hovering over his brother's body, his nails digging into his skin as his blonde hair raises up, like a feral animal. In haste, Nat points the gun object at Adrien and fires. Making the purple liquid filled tube launch towards Adrien. At the end of the tube, was a thin needle that stuck itself into the young men back. Once inside, a small machine in the tube pushes the liquids inside Adrien. This forced Adrien to look over to Nat with anger in his eyes.

"You stupid little...little..." Adrien's voice was becoming weak as his eyes begin to fade slowly back to its original color. He then falls down onto his brother's chest. Falling into a deep sleep, making Felix growl a little.

"Ugh! Child!" Felix growled before throwing Adrien off his body. He then looks over to Nat and sighed.

"Quickly, throw him onto his bed, then make me some coffee. I will clean his mess."

"Yes sir!" Nat responded before grabbing Adrien by his ankles. He then proceeded to drag him out the kitchen.

* * *

Kikkie: A glimpse of what will come. I hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
